De Mejor a Cada Vez Mejor
by Tommyfuck
Summary: Habían pasado tres meses desde la derrota de Shen... Dentro desde ese tiempo Po se armo de valor para decirle sus sentimientos a Tigresa
1. Una Relación Oficial

Aviso: Los personajes de Kung Fu Panda no me pertenecen (por desgracia ) solamente me pertenece mis Oc.

Capítulo 1:Una Relación Oficial.

Era un día muy soleado en el Valle de la Paz y por mala suerte para el Palacio de Jade el sol le llagaba muy fuerte que hacía que los Cinco Furiosos y el Guerrero Dragón hasta incluso el Maestro Shifu se morían de calor.

Po y Tigresa encontraron una sombra en el árbol de la sabiduría celestial, los demás chicos trataban de sacar a Po y Tigresa del árbol del Durazno pero Tigresa los echo a patadas del lugar.

Mientras tanto el Maestro Mantis se refugió del calor en un plato, los Maestros Grulla y Mono se peleaban por quien se quedaba con el pedazo de sombra que encontraron en el salón de entrenamiento, todos se morían de calor e septo la Maestra Víbora ya que el calor no le afecta tanto como los otros ya que es por su naturaleza.

Mientras tanto Po y Tigresa.

Estaban recostados en el Árbol de la Sabiduría Celestial, besándose y acariciándose (Los muy depravados jeje).

Po se separó un poco Tigresa para decirle algo "importante".

Ti…Tigresa-dijo PO con un leve tono de timidez.

¿Sí? Osito-dijo Tigresa con ternura.

Te… Tengo q… que decir algo… importante-dijo Po muy nervioso y jugando con los dedos.

Dime Po-dijo Tigresa con el mismo tono de ternura.

T… Te q-que… quería preguntar ¿s-si quieres ser m… mi novia?-pregunto Po extremadamente nervioso.

Po estaba mirando a Tigresa con una mirada nerviosa por saber su respuesta.

Para la mala suerte de Po, Tigresa no entendió lo que Po trato de decirle.

¿Qué dijiste osito?, no entendí lo que dijiste, ¿podrías repetirlo?-pregunto Tigresa confundida y algo nerviosa por la mirada que le lanzaba Po.

Po suspiro profundo-Vamos Po, tu puedes, tienes que hacer oficial esta relación, bueno aquí vamos-se dijo así mismo para tranquilizarse y armase de valor.

Po miro esos ojos color rojo carmesí y esta vez se preparó de nuevo para decírselo.

¿Tigresa quieres ser mi novia?-pregunto Po aliviado por sacarse ese peso de encima.

Claro Po seré tu novia-respondió Tigresa sonrojada.

De ahí Po y Tigresa se besaron muy apasionadamente, el beso duro unos cinco minutos porque escucharon ruidos de chirridos de dientes que provenían del Maestro Shifu.

Quien lo miraba con una cara de rabia y se podía notar una clara vena en su frente.

¡Que significa esto!-grito furioso el Maestro Shifu.

Los dos estaban demasiados sonrojados para articular una palabra.

El Maestro Shifu se lanzó contra Po para ahorcarlo, Tigresa se sorprendió por la actitud de su padre adoptivo pero ella sabía bien que Shifu lo miraba solamente como una alumna y no como su hija eso lo hizo sentir un poco triste pero ahora estaba preocupada por Po ya que se estaba poniendo morado por la falta de aire.

Pa! Digo Maestro Shifu déjenos explicarles-dijo Tigresa casi gritando para captar la atención de Shifu y así dejara de ahorcar al pobre de Po.


	2. Al Fin Padre, Al Fin

Aviso: Los personajes de Kung Fu Panda no me pertenecen (por desgracia ) solamente me pertenece mis Oc.

Capítulo 2: Al Fin Padre, Al fin (No soy bueno con los títulos)

Pa! Digo Maestro Shifu déjenos explicarle-dijo Tigresa casi gritando para captar la atención de Shifu y así dejara de ahorcar al pobre de Po

Shifu dejo de ahorcar a Po para mirar a Tigresa.

Tigresa le iba a contar todo sucedido pero Shifu levantó la mano para que no hablara.

Nada de explicaciones-dijo Shifu en un tono firme y molesto.

Hizo una pausa para meditar lo sucedido le tomo un largo pero largo tiempo para afirmar lo sucedido.

Tigresa quiero verte en el Salón de los Guerreros en cinco minutos-dijo Shifu con un tono más calmado y tranquilo.

Eso sorprendió a Po porque pensó que lo mataría o lo desterraría del Valle de la Paz.

Y así Shifu se fue al Salón de los Guerreros a seguir meditando lo sucedido pero también tenía pensado hacer otra cosa.

Mientras tanto Po y Tigresa.

Po ya se estaba recuperando el aire perdido mientras que Tigresa estaba pensando en que le iba a decir el Maestro Shifu.

Dos minutos después…

Ya recuperado Po se levando para sacar a Tigresa de su trance mental.

¿Tigresa estas bien?-dijo Po preocupado por Tigresa.

¿Ehh?... ¿Qué cosa?-dijo Tigresa volviendo a la realidad.

Ah veo que ya estás bien-dijo Tigresa aliviada por ver a Po bien.

Si si ya estoy bien-dijo Po acercándose a Tigresa para besarla.

¿Volvemos a lo que estábamos haciendo?-dijo Po en un tono juguetón y coqueto.

Se besaron un minuto porque tigresa recordó lo que dijo Shifu.

Tengo que ir con Shifu antes que se enoje más de lo que esta-dijo tigresa alejándose pero no antes de despedirse de su amado osito con un besito en la mejilla y dedicándole una sonrisa.

Tigresa ya se estaba yendo al Salón de los Guerreros mientras que Po se recostó en el Árbol de la Sabiduría Celestial con una cara que no sabía que sentir si felicidad o preocupación.

En la mente de Po.

¿Qué me pasa?... Estoy feliz y alavés preocupado.

Estoy feliz porque al fin pude declararme oficialmente a Tigresa y preocupado porque Shifu no sé cómo se lo va a tomar nuestra relación y ahora con el enojo de Shifu no sé si me dará su bendición.

Mientras tanto en el Salón de Guerreros.

Tigresa ya había llegado y Shifu lo esperaba de espaldas con las manos también en la espalda.

Shifu se dio la vuelta para ver a Tigresa.

Acércate Tigresa te tengo que decir algo-dijo Shifu en un tono tranquilo.

Maestro Shifu si es de la relación entre Po y yo se lo íbamos a decir pero…-tigresa no pudo terminar porque Shifu levanto la mano para que se detuviera.

No es eso Tigresa de eso lo ocuparemos después-dijo Shifu algo molesto de recordar lo sucedido.

Tigresa te quería decir esto hace mucho tiempo… Tigresa por favor perdóname por todo siempre estuve como padre-dijo Shifu con la voz media rota y aguantando las ganas de llorar…-y siempre como eras una simple cachorra no hice más que corregirte y castigarte en vez de darte cariño y decirte lo orgulloso que estaba por ti yo siempre estuve de ti Tigresa por favor-decía Shifu saliendo unas lágrimas-perdóname es que tenía miedo que te pasaría lo mismo que Tai Lung per… perdóname-dijo Shifu con voz rota y explotando en lágrimas.

Tigresa tampoco pudo aguantar más las lágrimas y se largó a llorar también.

Los dos se abrazaron y lloraron juntos padre e hija sacándose el peso que tenía en su interior.

T… Te perdono pa…papi si… siempre e-espe…re es…te momento papa-dijo Tigresa con voz rota y llorando de felicidad.

A Shifu lo sorprendió esto pensó que no lo perdonaría por todos estos días de ausencia.

Gra… gracias h-hija mía-dijo Shifu un poco más tranquilo y con una sonrisa.

Y de ahí los dos se limpiaron las lágrimas.

Hija quería decirte que tienen mi bendición-dijo shifu orgulloso por su hija.

Espero que el Guerrero Dragón te haga feliz o si no se las verá conmigo jeje-dijo Shifu preparando sus nudillos y con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Gracias pa, descuida Po me hace feliz y segura de mi misma siempre esta cuando lo necesito-dijo Tigresa con una sonrisa.

Ah me alegro y cuando te vayas llama a Po ¿quieres?-dijo con una sonrisa.

Bueno pa, me tengo que ir pa nos vemos-dijo tigresa dándole un abrazo a su padre.

Nos vemos tigresa-dijo Shifu despegándose del abrazo.

Tigresa salió del Salón de los Guerreros con una sonrisa que se le escaparon unas lágrimas de la felicidad que tenía.


	3. La Bendición de un Suegro

Aviso: Los personajes de Kung Fu Panda no me pertenecen (por desgracia ) solamente me pertenece mis Oc.

2ºAviso: les quiero avisar que los capítulos van a ser cortos pero hare bastantes capítulos.

Capítulo 3: La bendición de un suegro.

Tigresa salió del Salón de los Guerreros con una sonrisa que se le escaparon unas lágrimas de la felicidad que tenía.

Mientras tanto con Po.

Po se quedó dormido en el Árbol de la Sabiduría Celestial y con un durazno mordido en la mano.

Tigresa buscaba a Po pero ella suponía donde estaría.

Po estaba durmiendo con una cara de felicidad.

En el sueño de Po.

Po estaba soñando que se casaba con Tigresa en el Salón de los Guerreros y estaba exactamente en el altar y el Sr. Ping estaba a su lado, todos los Maestro del Kung Fu, sus amigos y algunos aldeanos del Valle de la Paz estaban esperando a la novia.

Po andaba con un smoking de color negro, una camisa dorada, una corbata roja con un símbolo del Yin Yang, unos pantalones negros con bordado rojo y unos zapatos negros.

El Maestro Shifu estaba como sacerdote y miraba a Po que estaba nervioso porque parece que a Po le pone nervioso que mucha gente lo miren fijamente por mucho tiempo.

De pronto las puertas se abrieron revelando a la novia.

Tigresa se aproximaba al altar con un vestido de novia de color rojo con dragones en la espalda bordados en dorado.

Ya Tigresa en el altar comenzando la ceremonia.

Po la miraba a Tigresa con una cara de bobo hasta le salía saliva de la hermosa que estaba Tigresa.

Tigresa solamente soltó una pequeña risita.

Guaw Tigresa te ves hermosa-dijo Po sacando su cara de bobo y secándose la saliva.

Gracias Po tú también te ves hermoso.-dijo Tigresa con una leve sonrisa.

Fuera del sueño de Po… Alguien lo miraba con ternura… Era Tigresa quien lo miraba a Po con una tierna sonrisa.

Tigresa se reía porque Po hablaba que se casaba con ella alavés le causaba un leve sonrojo.

Minutos más tarde.

Tigresa aprovecho besarlo mientras que Po estaba estirando los labios ya que había llegado la parte del beso (En el sueño de Po).

Mientras que se besaban Po se estaba despertando de su magnífico sueño… Se sorprendió que Tigresa lo estaba besando pero se dejó llevar por el momento, Tigresa se iba a separar del beso pero no pudo ya que Po la tenía sujetada junto a él y ahí paso de un simple beso a uno mas intenso.

Se separaron del beso algo jadeantes por el largo beso.

Te amo-Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Po-lo llamo Tigresa en un tono dulce.

¿Si amorcito?-Pregunto Po en un tono tierno.

Mi papa quiere verte-le respondió Tigresa.

Ah bueno… Espera ¡¿Quién!?-dijo Po reaccionando por lo que dijo Tigresa.

Mi papa, el Maestro Shifu -respondió Tigresa empezando a impacientarse.

Esto no es posible le dijiste papa al Maestro Shifu… Esto es ESTO ES ¡BARBARO!-grito Po de la emoción.

Tigresa ya se estaba enojando.

Si dice otra cosa más de Shifu, lo mandare directo al Salón de los Guerreros de una sola patada-pensó Tigresa preparando la pierna porque sabía perfectamente que Po no se iba a callar.

Espera que se lo cuente a los chi… Po no pudo terminar porque Tigresa lo mando a volar tal como lo pensó.

¡Aaaahhh DESPUES HABLAMOS AMORCITOO!- GRITO Po en el aire.

Tigresa solamente levanto en brazo en forma de despedida.

Mientras tanto en el Salón de los Guerreros.

Shifu meditaba tranquilamente.

Hasta que un meteorito de color blanco y negro se dirigía a gran velocidad a la entrada del Salón de los Guerreros.

Pocos segundos después.

Esto me va a doler-grito Po esperando lo peor.

Po llego rebotando al Salón de los Guerreros llego con tal fuerza y velocidad que echo puertas abajo la entrada, pero no termina ahí, siguió destrozando cosas sagradas como la Armadura del Rino Volador, la legendaria urna de los guerreros susurrantes y hasta incluso el pobrecito de Zeng que le iba a traer el té al Maestro Shifu.

¡PANDA!-grito Shifu a todo pulmón que hasta Temutai lo alcanzo a escuchar.

Mientras tanto en la Fortaleza Qidan

Jefe, ¿escucho eso?-dijo un buey.

Sí seguro que el Guerrero Dragón metió la pata hasta al fondo… Bueno me preparare para el funeral del Guerrero Dragón-dijo Temutai levantándose de su trono.

Pobrecito… Tenía mucho por vivir-dijo el buey haciendo una reverencia en su honor.

Mientras tanto en el Salón de los Guerreros o bueno lo que queda del Salón.

Todo estaba dado vuelta la Armadura estaba desarmada por todo el Salón de los Guerreros, la legendaria urna estaba destrozada otra vez, Zeng aterrizo en el estanque sagrado, las demás cosas estaban tiradas otras rotas y el té estaba esparramado sobre la cabeza de Shifu.

Shifu estaba que explotaba de la ira cual veía todo lo sagrado profanado por el mismísimo Guerrero Dragón.

Uuh uh ¿m-me llamo Maestro Shifu?-pregunto Po adolorido.

Panda ¿sabes porque no te eh matado aun?-dijo Shifu en un tono amenazador.

¿Por qué hago feliz a Tigresa?-dijo Po temiendo por sus palabras.

Exactamente panda solamente por eso sigues vivo de lo contrario te arrancaría la cabeza y la pondría como trofeo en mi habitación-dijo Shifu en el mismo tono amenazador.

Po estaba temblando del miedo pero solamente trago saliva.

Ma… Maestro S-Shifu cam… biando de tema, ¿pa-para que me llamo?-dijo Po un poco asustado.

Ah se me había olvidado te llame exactamente para decirte que tienes mi… mi ben… bendición-dijo Shifu tartamudeando un poco.

¿ENSERIO? GRACIAS Maestro Shifu-dijo Po alegre fue corriendo a abrazar su suegro.

Pero parece que Po recibió más que un abrazo recibió una patada directo al estómago de Po.

¿p-por… que fu-fue eso?-dijo Po con dificultad.

Solamente es un preaviso, escúchame bien panda si lastimas a mi hija lo pagaras caro ¡¿ESTA CLARO!?-dijo Shifu muy amenazante.

S-si muy claro-dijo Po temiendo por su vida.

Vete panda antes que me arrepienta de darte mi bendición-dijo Shifu con el mismo tono amenazante.

Po no dijo nada solamente empezó a correr a la salida.

Espera panda una última cosa más-dijo Shifu firmemente.

¿Si dígame Maestro?-dijo Po un poquito más tranquilo.

Más tarde vas a tener tu castigo jejejeje-dijo Shifu riendo porque adoraba poner castigos más principal a Po.

Uuh bueno-dijo Po bajando la cabeza.

Ahora si vete-dijo Shifu en el mismo tono firme.

Si si ya me voy-dijo Po corriendo con toda la energía que tenía.


	4. Revelacion

Aviso: Los personajes de Kung Fu Panda no me pertenecen (por desgracia ) solamente me pertenece mis Oc.

**Lo siento por la tardanza es que estuve bastante ocupado por el tema del gimnasio y mi nuevo entrenamiento no me dieron bastante tiempo para pensar y escribir… bueno que disfruten el capítulo.**

**2º aviso: cuando lean partes del capítulo ustedes pensaran que eh sacado de otras historias pero NO, se me ocurría una idea y lo copiaba o lo guardaba pero también acuérdense que paso mucho tiempo desde que subí el anterior capítulo, les digo antes de que me digan que esto o aquello.**

Capítulo 4: Revelación.

Si, si ya me voy-dijo Po corriendo con toda la energía que tenía.

Po siguió corriendo hasta llegar a la cocina después de dos descansos.

Mientras tanto en la cocina.

Los Cinco Furiosos estaban esperando a Po para que prepare el almuerzo como de costumbre.

Tigresa y Víbora estaban en el lado izquierdo de la meza y Grulla, Mono estaban en el lado derecho de la meza y Mantis en el hombro de Mono.

Segundos después Po llego a la cocina.

Hola Po-dijeron todos menos tigresa al parecer estaba nerviosa cosa que su amiga Víbora noto en ella.

Hola chicos-dijo Po muy alegre.

¿Vas a preparar el almuerzo Po?-pregunto Manto hambriento.

Si, por supuesto- dijo Po con el mismo tono alegre.

Rápido, porque parece que me estoy a punto de morir si no como algo-dijo Mantis bastante hambriento que hasta su pequeña pancita gruño del hambre que tenía.

Bueno Mantis pero tampoco exageres-dijo Po tratando de calmar al hambriento Mantis.

¡¿Qué no exagere?! ¡¿Cómo quieres que no exagere de lo hambriento que estoy!?-Pregunto Mantis desesperado por un poco de comida.

Ya tranquilízate Mantis, mira toma un pan de frijol lo tenía en mi bolsillo-dijo Po dándole el pan de frijol a Mantis.

Gracias-agradeció Mantis a Po comiéndose el pan de frijol de una sola bocarada.

De ahí Po pudo hacer su famosa sopa de fideos tranquilo.

Tigresa-lo llama víbora susurrando.

¿Qué? Víbora-dijo Tigresa en su tono firmeza.

Baja la voz, ¿podemos hablar?-pregunto Víbora susurrando.

Claro dime-dijo Tigresa susurrando.

¿En privado puede ser?-pregunto Víbora susurrando.

Vamos a mi habitación-dijo Tigresa susurrando y levantándose para irse.

Las chicas ya se estaban yendo cuando…

Adónde vas corazoncito-dijo Po viendo a Tigresa después reacciono dándose cuenta de lo que dijo.

Todos se quedaron en shock por lo que dijo Po y los tortolitos estaban completamente sonrojados solamente quería que la tierra se lo tragara. Para salirse de esa.

Soy yo o Po le dijo corazoncito a Tigresa-dijo Mantis dudoso.

D-de que es… estás hablando Mantis y-yo no di… je eso-dijo Po sonrojado, nervioso y tartamudeando.

¿Entonces porque estas tan nervioso?-interrogo Mantis a un Po bastante nervioso.

Tigresa no podía articular ninguna palabra solamente bajo la cabeza en forma de derrota.

¿Es cierto que tú y Po son novios?-pregunto Víbora.

Tigresa solamente asintió con la cabeza baja.

Uh que bueno Tigresa me alegra mucho-dijo Víbora emocionada.

Haber, haber entonces ¿Po y Tigresa son novios?-pregunto mono mirando a ambos lados para ver a los tortolitos sonrojados.

Si-dijo Po en voz baja cosa que escucharon todos por un mini eco producido en la cocina.

Mendigo eco siempre tan inoportuno-pensó Po.

Uhh que bueno-gritaron los chicos del grupo, Víbora solamente le sonreía a su amiga.

Ya Tigresa deja de estar avergonzada total se ahorraron de decirnos un discurso completo-dijo Víbora tratando que Tigresa deje de estar avergonzada por lo que dijo Po.

Los chicos fueron a felicitar a Po por su noviazgo con Tigresa.

Y díganos como empezó todo-dijo Víbora con emoción.

Bueno… Les contare como empezó todo… Yo fui al restaurante de mi padre-dijo Po con misterio.

_Flashback._

Hola papa-dijo Po entrando al restaurante.

Hola hijo-dijo el Sr Ping corriendo para abrazar a su hijo.

¿Pa podemos hablar?-pregunto Po algo nervioso.

De qué quieres hablar-dijo el Sr Ping intrigado.

E-en la cocina ¿puede ser?-pregunto Po señalando la cocina.

El Sr Ping no dijo nada solamente fueron a la cocina.

Ya en la cocina.

Po, ¿Pasa algo?, ¿Tienes hambre?, ¿Quieres que te prepare una sopa de fideos o unos dumpligs?-pregunto el Sr Ping preocupado y a la vez sacando las verduras para preparar su sopa.

No gracias, no tengo hambre-dijo Po rechazando la comida.

Ah Po ¿Estás bien?-dijo el Sr Ping extrañado por la actitud de Po.

Si estoy bien-dijo Po fingiendo de estar del todo bien.

Bueno te creo… ¿y de que me querías hablar hijo?-pregunto el Sr Ping recordando de lo que dijo Po anteriormente.

Ah de lo que quería hablar era ¿Sí?-dijo Po jugando con las manos de lo nervioso que estaba.

¿Sí?-pregunto el Sr Ping para que continúe.

De lo que quería hablar era si ¿alguna vez te enamoraste?-pregunto Po un poco más tranquilo.

Po ¿Ah que se debe esta pregunta?-pregunto el Sr Ping con picardía.

Uh me atrapo-Pensó Po.

E-em po-por saber-dijo Po poniendo una sonrisa nerviosa.

Po ¿Sabías que no sabes mentir?-pregunto el Sr Ping cuestionando a Po.

Está bien… Lo que pasa es que creo estar enamorado y necesito saber cuándo estás completamente enamorado y creo si me ¿podrías ayudar?-pregunto Po nervioso y a la vez desesperado por una respuesta.

Haber hijo estas tratando de decir si ¿Cuándo alguien está seguro de estar enamorado?-pregunto el Sr Ping tratando de entender de lo que dijo Po.

Si-respondió Po a la vez asintiendo con la cabeza.

Bueno ahora que me acuerdo cuando era un joven alocado antes de tener el sueño de hacer tofu-dijo el Sr Ping acomodándose para contar su historia.

_Fin del Flashback._

Espera, espera que tiene que ver tu papa con lo de tú y Tigresa-dijo Mono confundido.

Ah eso voy se paciente Mono-dijo Po para que pudiera continuar con su historia.

_Flashback._

Era un día como todos los días en el restaurante venia gente para probar la sopa que hacía con mi padre-dijo el Sr Ping tratando de recordar más de lo sucedido.

Después que se terminara la hora del almuerzo iba a cerrar y mi padre iba a comprar más comida para el restaurante.

Justo cuando iba a cerrar llego una misteriosa figura encapuchada.

Disculpe ya cerramos-dijo Ping a punto de cerrar.

Oh que lastima, uh y ahora donde poder comer-dijo la figura triste y sacándose la capucha revelando una hermosa pantera.

Wow es muy hermosa-pensó Ping

Pero por usted hermosa damita siempre está abierto este restaurante-dijo Ping en un tono seductor.

Awww que lindo detalle de su parte, gracias-dijo la pantera sonrojada.

Vamos tome asiento-dijo Ping ofreciendo asiento.

Gracias usted es muy amable-dijo la pantera amablemente.

Es un placer… Y dígame ¿Cómo se llama señorita?-dijo Ping intrigado por saber su nombre.

Me llamo Xiaomei y ¿el suyo?-dijo Xiaomei con una sonrisa.

Qué lindo nombre, para usted Ping, ah por casi lo olvido ¿Qué sopa quiere?-dijo Ping poniendo su ala en su frente.

Y ¿Qué me recomendaría el chef?-dijo Xiaomei observando a Ping.

Yo le recomendaría la sopa de ingrediente secreto-dijo ping ofreciendo la sopa.

Umm me parece interesante-dijo Xiaomei con una sonrisa y mirando los ojos de Ping.

Ahora se la preparo y una última cosa más Xiaomei, no sé si le dijeron pero usted tiene una muy hermosa sonrisa-dijo Ping en tono coqueto.

Gra-Gracias es un encanto y pensándolo bien usted tiene unos hermosos ojos-dijo Xiaomei en un tono coqueto y a la vez sonrojada.

Tal vez pero estos ojos no son comparación como los suyos de hermosos-dijo Ping en un tono seductor.

Ping y Xiaomei estuvieron conversando por un largo rato y ya se agarraron confianza y algo más que una simple confianza.

Xiaomei ya sé que apenas nos conocemos pero desde que te vi y te conocí un poquito mejor he querido hacer esto-dijo Ping acercándose a Xiaomei.

Ya los dos podían sentir la respiración del otro para ellos los segundos eran horas hasta que el momento cedió por un beso romántico de una Pantera y un Ganso besándose románticamente.

El beso duro unos minutos para que los enamorados puedan respirar y para hablar.

Te amo-dijo ping en un tono tierno.

Yo igual Ping-dijo Xiaomei en tono dulce.

Me podrías preparar tu sopa por favor es que tengo mucha hambre-dijo Xiaomei hambrienta.

Enseguida-dijo Ping corriendo a la cocina para preparar su sopa para su amada.

Pocos minutos después.

Aquí tiene su sopa mi panterita-dijo Ping entregando la sopa con una sonrisa.

Amor ¿Te puedo decir una cosa?-pregunto Xiaomei preocupada.

¿Qué cosa?-dijo Ping preocupado por el tono de su amada.

Es que… Es que no traigo dinero conmigo-dijo Xiaomei bajando la cabeza.

Ah era eso no importa come, come tranquila-dijo Ping tranquilizando a Xiaomei.

Gracias gansito-dijo Xiaomei más tranquila y dándole una sonrisa a su amado.

Pero ¿Por qué no traes dinero? O acaso ¿Eres una vagabunda?-pregunto Ping esperando que no sea esa clase de persona.

No, no soy una vagabunda es que yo vengo de Gongmen yo traía conmigo bastante dinero pero llegue al bosque de bambú y unos ladrones me robaron todas mis pertenencias que venían conmigo y de ahí vine aquí pidiendo comida pero al parecer conseguí más que comida-dijo Xiaomei mirando entre cerrando sus ojos a Ping.

¿Así?, ¿Qué fue?-pregunto Ping haciéndose el tonto sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta.

A ti-dijo Xiaomei acercándose a Ping para besarlo.

Se besaron unos segundos porque el aroma de la sopa hizo que Xiaomei recordara su hambre.

Anda amorcito come que tienes hambre-dijo Ping dándole de comer a su panterita.

Y de ahí vino el padre de Ping trayendo varias cajas de vegetales.

El padre de Ping sonrió orgullosamente a su hijo por ver tan hermosa escena de enamorados.

Hola hijo veo que tienes una acompañante-dijo el padre de Ping guiñándole el ojo a su hijo

¡Ah! Hola papa veo que ya viniste de comprar las verduras-dijo Ping sorprendido a la vez sonrojado y dejando de darle de comer a Xiaomei.

Espera que te ayudo-dijo Ping acercándose a su padre para ayudarlo.

No deja yo puedo solo sigue dándole de comer a tu noviecita-dijo el padre de Ping guiñándole el ojo.

E-e está bien-dijo Ping sonrojado.

Espera papa y esto que tiene que ver con mi problema-dijo Po impaciente.

Sé paciente Po sabes que mejor dejémoslo así, espera que te explique mejor-dijo el Sr Ping algo enojado.

Está bien-dijo Po desilusionado.

Espera un momento ¿tuviste una novia?-dijo Po acordándose de lo que dijo su papa.

Si pero fue más que una novia-dijo el Sr Ping con una sonrisa.

¿Así?-pregunto Po intrigado.

Si, o no te acordas que dije que tuve una buena dinastía-dijo el Sr ping acordándose de esa buena dinastía-

Si pero nunca me contaste como te fue en esa dinastía-dijo Po con los brazos cruzados.

Bueno lo de mi novia es una parte de mi dinastía… bueno después cuando se estaba anocheciendo llego el momento de la despedida ella se tenía que regresar a Gongmen-dijo el Sr Ping poniendo algo triste.

¿Y qué hiciste?-dijo Po queriendo saber más.

Le dije si se podía quedar a dormir i partir su viaje a la mañana, ella acepto fuimos a la cocina, mi padre preparo la cena Xiaomei se ganó la confianza de mi padre le dio su aprobación de nuestra relación después llegó la hora de irse a dormir, Xiaomei iba a dormir en mi habitación le dijimos buenas noches a mi padre y nos fuimos a mi habitación yo por supuesto me acomode en el suelo ella insistió sonrojada que me durmiera con ella yo acepte al igual de sonrojado y si fue nos dimos un besito de las buenas noches y nos dormimos con una sonrisa ya en la mañana ella insistió que valla con ella yo mire a mi padre el solamente me veía con una sonrisa tratando de decir que valla con ella y de ahí me despedí de mi padre con un abrazo, prepare mi mochila-relatando el Sr Ping golpeando su cabeza para acordarse más.

Pa ya deja de golpearte la cabeza te vas a lastimar-dijo Po preocupado.

Está bien y como estaba diciendo… Yo le pregunte que si tenía familia y ella me dijo que si, le pedí como era su familia y su respuesta no me dejo con una sonrisa es más estaba preocupado ya que su familia era de clase alta y se me haría difícil conseguir su aprobación ya que con sus tradiciones y todo lo demás se me haría bastante difícil y ella me dijo que me tranquilizara ya que sus padres podrían ser de clase alta pero eran humildes también me dijo que sus tradiciones no les importaba mucho como los demás eso me tranquilizo bastante y así fue el viaje con muchas risas y besos ya en Gongmen fuimos a la casa de Xiaomei y estaban sus padres ella me dijo que todavía vivía con sus padres y me sorprendió ver su casa no era la típica casa de clase alta era una simple y se me vino a la cabeza una frase "_Las Apariencias Engañan"_ esa frase me hizo cambiar mi forma de pensar que no siempre las personas ricas son malas personas, bueno los padres de Xiaomei me atendieron muy bien le dijimos sobre nuestra relación y se lo tomaron bastante bien ellos también nos dieron su aprobación-relato el Sr Ping con una sonrisa.

Y ¿Qué más paso?-pregunto Po intrigado.

Pasaron dos meses y nos casamos-dijo el Sr Ping con una sonrisa.

Y luego… -dijo Po por saber más.

Luego volvimos al valle de la paz a vivir juntos-dijo el Sr Ping levantándose de su asiento.

Y después…-dijo Po tratando que siga contando su historia.

Después paso un mes y te encontré en la caja de rábanos te recogí por saber que hacer contigo yo por mi cuenta decidí que seas mi hijo pero por otra estaba Xiaomei que no sabía cómo reaccionaría.

Amor ¿Acaso es un bebe panda?-pregunto Xiaomei sorprendida por lo que veía.

Así es yo decía que si podemos adoptarlo ¿Qué te parece?-pregunto Ping esperando una respuesta positiva.

Xiaomei cargo al bebe panda en sus brazos y él bebe panda empezó a sonreír y quedándose dormido en sus brazos.

Amor-dijo Xiaomei en un tono dulce.

¿Sí?-pregunto Ping ansioso por una respuesta positiva.

Hay que adoptarlo-dijo Xiaomei con una sonrisa y viendo al bebe panda.

Siii-festejo Ping saltando de la alegría.

¿Y qué nombre le pondremos a nuestro hijo?-pregunto Ping viendo al bebe panda durmiendo en los brazos de su amada.

Qué te parece si le ponemos Xiao Po y para llamarlo de cariño le diremos Po-dijo Xiaomei viendo a su esposo con una sonrisa.

Me encanta-dijo Ping con alegría.

Y así como fue que nos hicimos una familia feliz-dijo el Sr Ping con unas lágrimas en los ojos de la felicidad.

E-en entonces también ¿tuve una mama adoptiva?-Pregunto Po.

Así es ¿Qué hay un problema?-dijo el Sr Ping frunciendo el ceño.

No, no me parece excelente y ¿Qué le paso?, ¿Por qué no le he visto en estos años?-pregunto Po intrigado olvidándose de su problema por completo.

El Sr Ping suspiro antes de hablar.

Un día ella fue a Gongmen para visitar a sus padres dijo que volvería dentro de dos semanas el tiempo paso yo lo estaba esperando en la entrada del Valle paso otra semana más y me empecé a preocupar en mi interior decía que estaba bien pero mi cerebro me decía lo contrario-_si estuviera bien porque no mando una carta para saber que se quedaba unas semanas más_-ese pensamiento fue la gota que derramo el vaso le pedí desesperadamente a los vecinos que si pudiera cuidar de ti una vez que te deje con los vecinos empecé a volar con rapidez a ver si podía localizarla pero nada me dirigí a Gongmen para ver si estaba con sus padres todo lo contrario me dijeron que se fue hace una semana para el Valle de la Paz eso me hizo preocupar más de lo normal no quise sacar la conclusión que haya desaparecida o peor aún que ella estuviera muerta me volví otra vez al Valle de la Paz con la esperanza de encontrarla en el restaurante llegue y no había nadie, empecé a llorar desconsoladamente y golpear al piso con todas mis fuerzas y repetirme en mi cabeza-soy un idiota, SOY UN IDIOTA PORQUE LA TUVE QUE DEJAR QUE VALLA SOLA ¿¡PORQUE!?-se me repetía una y otra vez me tarde como una hora para poder tranquilizarme y fingir que todo andaba bien te fui a buscar en donde los vecinos te recogí fuimos devuelta al restaurante y tú me preguntaste donde estaba mami eso me hizo poner triste otra vez pero no quería preocuparte así que dije que mama se va a quedar con los abuelos por un largo tiempo ya sé que estuvo mal ocultarte la verdad pero no te quería verte sufrir eras muy pequeño para que sufras tan temprano entonces te lo mantuve en secreto hasta hoy-relato el Sr Ping aguantando las ganas de llorar.

Po no sabía que decir el solamente abrazo a su padre para consolarlo.

Ya pa ¿Todavía la extrañas verdad?-pregunto Po abrazando a su padre.

Si y mucho-dijo el Sr Ping secándose algunas lágrimas.

Estuvieron así por un rato hasta que el Sr Ping se separó del abrazo.

Espero Po ahora traigo algo-dijo el Sr Ping yendo al sótano.

¿Qué vas a buscar?-pregunto Po asomando la cabeza para ver que estaba buscando su papa.

Espera y veras-dijo el Sr Ping buscando una caja específica.

Bueno-dijo Po comiendo unos dumpligs.

Al fin la encontré estaba bien guardada en el sótano-dijo el Sr Ping subiendo las escaleras con la caja y olvidando su tristeza.

A ver déjame que te ayudo-dijo Po dejando de comer y ayudando a su padre para que no se caiga.

Gracias Po eres muy amable-dijo el Sr Ping poniendo la caja en el piso, el Sr Ping abre la caja y empieza buscar algo especial.

¿Qué buscas Pa?-pregunto Po viendo al Sr Ping hurgando en la caja a la vez tirando algunas cosas alrededor de la caja.

Esto… Mira-dijo el Sr Ping entregándole a Po una pintura donde aparecía una familia.

En la pintura aparecía el Sr Ping y Xiaomei cargando los juntos a Po cuando era prácticamente un bebe.

Ellos… somos nosotros y ella ¿es mama?-dijo Po señalando a la pantera y acercando la pintura al Sr Ping para que la pueda ver.

Así es ¿linda no?-pregunto el Sr Ping observando todavía la pintura.

Si pa-dijo Po con una sonrisa y acordándose de su problema.

Ah pa ¿ahora me vas a decir cuando uno está seguro de estar enamorado?-pregunto Po dándole la pintura a su papa.

Bueno a ver si te ayuda esto… uno cuando está seguro de estar enamorado de la chica que te gusta ósea esa persona te hace sentir feliz, te hace sentir que quieras estar con ella y te hace sentir seguro-dijo el Sr Ping con una sonrisa.

Entonces… ¿eso es estar enamorado?-pregunto Po con inocencia.

Si o acaso ¿no te parece lógico?-dijo el Sr Ping frunciendo el ceño.

No sé, eso lo tengo que averiguar-dijo Po comenzando a irse del restaurante.

¡Espera Po!-grito el Sr Ping haciendo que se detenga Po.

Que pa-dijo Po volteándose para ver a su padre.

Ten toma-dijo el Sr Ping dándole la pintura.

Pero… Es tuya pa, tú la quieres más que yo-dijo Po rechazando la pintura.

Toma la pintura yo tengo más en la caja y contemos los recuerdos que tengo de ella-dijo el Sr Ping insistiendo con la pintura.

Bueno-dijo Po agarrando la pintura y guardándola en su bolsillo.

Gracias pa por todo siempre estas para ayudarme para darme consejos y para cuidarme-dijo Po abrazando a su padre.

De nada hijo total eso lo que hacen los padres ayudar a sus hijos-dijo el Sr Ping con una sonrisa.

Nos vemos pa-dijo Po despidiéndose de su papa.

Hasta luego hijo-dijo el Sr Ping también despidiéndose de su hijo.

Y de ahí Po se dirigió al Palacio de Jade para buscar a alguien especial.

Mientras tanto en el Salón de Entrenamiento.

Los Cinco Furiosos estaban entrenando como de costumbre Mono con Grulla, Mantis con Tigresa los cuatro estaban peleando entre si y Víbora estaba entrenando con los muñecos de madera.

Y el Maestro Shifu estaba feliz no por sus alumnos si no por ver al Guerrero Dragón y decirle que estaba castigado.

Pasaron cinco minutos y Po ya había llegado al Salón de Entrenamiento.

y-ya lle… llegue Maestro Shifu-dijo Po recuperando el aire perdido.

Bien… Pero por llegar tarde subirás y bajaras las escaleras del Palacio diez veces-dijo el Maestro Shifu con una sonrisa.

Pero Maestro Shifu solo tarde cinco minutos-excuso Po tratando de zafarse del castigo.

Sí, pero en cinco minutos podrías aprender algún aprendizaje-dijo el Maestro Shifu con una sonrisa torcida.

Bueno-dijo Po bajando la cabeza rindiéndose él sabía que no podía ganar en una discusión más ni menos al Maestro Shifu que siempre se salía con la suya.

Tigresa vio a Po que estaba con la cabeza baja pero se distrajo en la pelea y Mantis le pego en la cara a Tigresa que lo mando a volar hacia donde estaba Po.

¡Tigresa!-grito Víbora viendo a su amiga eso hizo que Po levantara la cabeza de golpe y viera que Tigresa se dirigía a él.

Y de ahí Po se preparó para agarrar a Tigresa por los aires.

Ah te-tengo-dijo Po agarrando a Tigresa por los aires.

Tigresa estaba con los ojos cerrados esperando el dolor pero aterrizo en algo suave y esponjoso.

Po ya estaba esperando que Tigresa se suelte pero ella no se quería despejarse de su agarre pero lo tenía que hacer.

Gra-gracias Po-dijo Tigresa sonrojada despegándose del agarre y poniéndose en pie.

¿Estás bien?, ¿No te hiciste daño?-pregunto Po preocupado y mirando por todas partes a Tigresa si no se lastimo eso hizo que se ponga más nerviosa Tigresa.

s-si estoy bien, descuida no me lastime-dijo Tigresa nerviosa.

Tigresa ven-llama el Maestro Shifu en un tono firme.

Si Maestro-dijo Tigresa haciendo una reverencia.

Dime porque te distrajiste en la pelea sabes perfectamente que no se puede distraer en una pelea o sin no anda saber que te puede hacer el enemigo-dijo el Maestro Shifu enojado.

Si ya lo sé Maestro Shifu-dijo Tigresa haciendo una reverencia y con la cabeza baja.

Bien solo por eso tú también subirás y bajaras las escaleras diez veces-dijo el Maestro Shifu con una sonrisa.

Si maestro… Espere ¿dijo también?... ¿entonces alguien más va a subir y bajar las escaleras?-pregunto Tigresa incrédula.

Así es tu compañero de castigo será el Guerrero Dragón por llegar cinco minutos tarde-dijo el Maestro Shifu reía levemente.

Bueno al menos no será aburrido este castigo-pensó Tigresa.

Amm Maestro Shifu-llama Po a su maestro.

¿Sí?, Guerrero Dragón-dijo el Maestro Shifu acercándose a Po.

E.. ¿a qué hora voy a tener mi castigo?-pregunto Po jugando con los dedos.

Después de entrenar-dijo el Maestro Shifu con una sonrisa torcida.

¡¿Qué?! P-pero no he comido nada en todo el día-mintió Po exagerando un poco.

Bueno seré compasivo contigo panda después de almorzar comenzara tu castigo-dijo el Maestro Shifu borrándose su sonrisa.

Gracias Maestro Shifu-dijo Po alegre.

Po-llama el Maestro Shifu.

¿Si, Maestro Shifu?-pregunto Po con una sonrisa.

Me olvide decirte que la Maestra Tigresa sera tu compañera de castigo-dijo el Maestro Shifu mirando a Tigresa que estaba metida en sus pensamientos.

¡¿Enserio?! ¡QUE BARBARO! Tigresa va ser mi compañera de castigo-dijo Po con gran entusiasmo.

Así es panda, ahora ve a entrenar y después ve a almorzar que necesitaras energías para el castigo-dijo el Maestro Shifu en un tono firme.

Si Maestro Shifu-dijo Po haciendo una reverencia y yéndose a entrenar.

Po-llama Tigresa llamando la atención del panda.

¿Sí?, Tigresa-dijo Po acercándose.

¿Entrenamos? O ¿vas a entrenar con los muñecos de madera?-pregunto Tigresa mirando a Po.

Bueno entrenamos juntos-respondió Po extrañado por la pregunta de Tigresa.

Umm que raro Tigresa nunca me pidió que entrenara con ella voluntariamente siempre nos dice el Maestro Shifu que entrenemos juntos-prenso Po todavía extraño por la pregunta de Tigresa.

¿Qué es este sentimiento?, ¿Por qué siempre me comporto extraña cuando estoy cerca de Po? Siempre me hace sonreír, siempre se preocupa por mí y ¿Por qué no me solté cuando Po me agarro? Es que era tan… Pero en que estoy pensando-pensó Tigresa algo confundida por sus pensamientos.

Bueno entrenemos-dijo Po con una sonrisa retadora y poniéndose en posición de pelea.

Preparada-dijo Tigresa con una sonrisa y poniéndose en posición.

Y de ahí comenzó el entrenamiento Tigresa se lanzó contra Po para darle una patada pero Po la espero hasta que de su ataque Tigresa dio una patada pero Po la esquivo fácilmente Po aprovecho para un contraataque pegándole un codazo en la espalda de Tigresa pero ella ya se lo esperaba se dio medio vuelta para interceptar el golpe Tigresa aprovecho esa oportunidad para darle otra patada en el estómago pero Po lo intercepto con su rodilla Tigresa le mando un puño a la cara pero Po la agarra con su mano Tigresa con el otro brazo libre intenta pegarle pero Po también lo agarra y así se quedaron forcejeando a ver quién resistía más Tigresa se cansó de tanto forcejeo y derribo a Po con una barrida al piso cayendo a Po en el suelo y para finalizar Tigresa pone su pie en la panza de Po en forma de victoria pero Po no se rindió tan fácilmente la agarro de la pierna e impulso hacia el para también se caía pero lo que sucedió es que callo arriba de él los dos abrieron sus ojos en par en par por momento se quedaron mirando a los ojos por un rato pero no duro mucha ya que Tigresa se levantó.

¿Un empate?-dijo Po levantándose y estirando la mano.

Tigresa iba a dar la mano en forma de empate pero ella nunca deja las cosas en empate entonces agarro su mano lo hizo dar vueltas en el aire (como lo hizo en el barco).

Te gane-dijo Tigresa con una sonrisa acercándose y señalándose a sí misma con su dedo.

Si me ganaste-dijo Po con una sonrisa falsa.

Tigresa se empezó a ir y Po se levantó de mala cara.

Por ahora me ganaste maldita pero ya te voy a ganar y a ver quién se señala a sí mismo-se quejó Po en voz baja para que no oiga Tigresa.

¿Qué dijiste Po?-pregunto Tigresa parándose en seco y dio media vuelta su cabeza para verlo.

¡ahh! E-e e dije que voy a mejorar para poder vencerte-dijo Po asustado.

Ah había escuchado mal pensé que me insultaste y te ibas a burlar-dijo Tigresa volteándose para ver a Po.

Pero como vas a pensar eso de mi si somos amigos-dijo Po todavía asustado y fingiendo una sonrisa.

Si tienes razón ¿vamos a almorzar?-pregunto Tigresa volteándose para ver a Po.

Si, si ve yo me quedare un ratito más para descansar de tan bárbara pelea que tuvimos-dijo Po nerviosos esperando impaciente a que se valla Tigresa.

Está bien luego nos vemos-dijo Tigresa confundida por el comportamiento de Po.

Uff y por poco me atrapa-dijo Po secándose el sudor de la frente.

Po se dirigió a la cocina con el resto de los demás para preparar el almuerzo.

Ya en la cocina todos ya estaban en sus respectivos asientos excepto Po que estaba preparando la sopa.

Tigresa por décima vez ¿quieres probar mi sopa?, por favor-dijo Po probando algo nuevo con Tigresa su cara de cachorro que siempre funcionaba con los demás personas pero excepto con el Maestro Shifu que no sabía que poder síquico hacía para negarse a su cara de cachorros.

Tigresa mira su cara de cachorro por momento se lo quedo mirando por un rato pero parece que no resulto efecto ella seguía con su cara seria de siempre.

¿Qué quieres que haga, que te de un premio?-pregunto Tigresa seria dejando de mirar la cara de cachorro de Po y poniendo a Po de mala cara.

Ese comentario hizo que los demás se echaran a carcajadas y Po solamente con la misma mala cara para tomar su asiento y comerse su sopa.

Muy bueno Tigresa-dijo Mono parándose de reír.

¿Qué?-pregunto Tigresa todavía seria.

Umm nada-dijo Mono mirando para otro lado.

Así transcurrió el almuerzo normal para algunos.

Después de terminar el almuerzo todos se fueron a entrenar menos Po y Tigresa que tenían que cumplir con su condena digo su castigo.

Ya en la segunda vuelta Po quiso romper el silencio.

Tigresa-llamo Po.

¿Qué quieres Po, no puede esperas hasta que termine el castigo?-Pregunto Tigresa seria.

No creo, bueno lo que iba a decir si después de este castigo ¿tienes planes para más tarde?-pregunto Po que iba detrás de Tigresa.

No-respondió Tigresa con la misma seriedad.

Genial, ¿Por qué podríamos no se bajar al pueblo? Y ¿pasear un rato?-pregunto Po un poco nervioso por la respuesta de Tigresa.

Po ¿acaso me estas invitando a una cita?-pregunto Tigresa mirando a Po y caminando hacia atrás.

Eh no, no… si-dijo Po dejando de trotar y mirando el suelo.

Eso dejo a Tigresa sonrojada y sorprendida a la vez pero que podía hacer huir, reírse en su cara que más podía hacer ¿aceptar?, pero ella ya sabía cómo Po de infantil.

De acuerdo Po-dijo Tigresa feliz con una sonrisa.

Genial, gracias Tigresa-dijo Po entusiasmado.

No tienes nada de que agradecer Po total somos amigos-dijo Tigresa con una sonrisa y volteándose otra vez para trotar.

Eso hizo entristecer un poco a Po pero eso no importaba ahora lo importante era que Tigresa acepto su invitación.

Entonces Po unió todas sus energías para hacer las vueltas más rápido e irse con Tigresa lo más pronto posible.

Y así fue Po corrió era tanta la velocidad que tuvo, que hizo que Tigresa fue impulsada para adelante por el golpe de viento que casi se cae y cuando abrió sus ojos estaba viendo a Po que venía a gran velocidad hacia ella solamente se apartó de su camino para que Po siguiera corriendo.

¿Tigresa una carrera? El que termine el castigo primero gana-grito Po no parando de correr.

Pero no se vale si me llevas una vuelta de ventaja-se quejó Tigresa i viendo a Po viniendo hacia ella.

Está bien la carrera comenzara cuando estemos parejos en vueltas-dijo Po caminando hasta la cima de las escaleras.

Tigresa solamente asintió con la cabeza y se fue corriendo para comenzar la carrera.

¿Por qué siempre ese panda me hace aceptar cosas estúpidas?, porque cuando me invito a esa cita por extraña razón me puse feliz o cuando Po me hizo caer hacia el no pude evitarlo mirarle sus hermosos ojos y cuando me puso su cara de cachorro me daba unas ganas de apretar esos suaves cachetes que tiene… ¡pero en que estoy pensando! Tender que preguntarle a Víbora para que me ayude con este problema-pensó Tigresa.

Po estaba sentado en el suelo esperando a Tigresa que llegue a la cima.

¡Ya apúrate Tigresa!-grito Po haciendo señas para que se apure.

¡No molestes Po!-grito Tigresa comenzándose a enojar y terminando de bajar las escaleras.

Ups, ¡lo siento Tigresa!-grito Po.

Pero porque siempre se disculpa si no hizo nada malo solamente dijo que me apurara para comenzar la carrera se ve muy entusiasmado por comenzar la carrera igual no me tuve que enojar con el si no tenía la culpa-pensó Tigresa ya acercándose a la cima.

¿Estas lista Tigresa para la carrera?-pregunto Po entusiasmado.

Lista-respondió Tigresa seria.

A la cuenta de tres comienza la carrera-dijo Po tramando una estrategia.

Terminemos esto de una vez-dijo Tigresa seria y preparándose para comenzar la carrera.

Eh no se vale con las cuatro patas Tigresa eso es trampa-dijo Po facilitando el trabajo.

Ah está bien-se quejó Tigresa levantándose.

Uno, dos y ¡tres!-dijo Po poniéndole el pie a Tigresa para que se cayera.

Y de ahí Po se fue corriendo y dejando una Tigresa tirada en el suelo.

Ah, con que haciendo trampa pues tú no eres el único que puede hacer trampa-pensó Tigresa con una sonrisa.

Aaahh para Po me lastimaste el tobillo-se quejó Tigresa con una sonrisa y agarrando su tobillo supuestamente lastimado.

Eso hizo que Po parara en seco y corriendo donde estaba Tigresa.

Tigresa, ¿estás bien? ¿Te hice daño? Lo siento Tigresa por ponerte el pie-dijo Po preocupado y arrodillándose para tender el tobillo "lastimado".

Mira aquí-dijo Tigresa señalando su tobillo y preparando su puño.

Haber-dijo Po acercándose al tobillo de Tigresa.

¡Aja! Caíste en mi trampa-dijo Tigresa dándole un golpe en la mandíbula.

Con eso Tigresa se fue corriendo y Po recién estaba aterrizando del golpe que tuvo.

¡Oye, eso no se hace!-se quejó Po levantándose y volviendo a correr.

Así transcurrió la carrera muy peleada con muchos empujones y trampas que se hacían entre ellos solo por quien quedaba primero, ya estaban en la última vuelta ahora el que suba primero es el ganador.

¿Listo para perder Po?-pregunto Tigresa en forma de burla.

Dirás si tu estas lista para la derrota-dijo Po ya cansado y señalando a Tigresa.

Ja, ya veo que te cansaste es mi momento de usar toda mi energía para ganarte-dijo Tigresa corriendo más rápido.

¡Nooo!-grito Po alzando su mano para poder agarrarla y tomar impulso pero no pudo.

Vamos Po, no poder rendirte ahora, no podes dejar que te gane otra vez-pensó Po sacándose su último esfuerzo.

Con eso Po se acercó a Tigresa ya estaban a escasos metros de la cima pero Po hizo su última jugada hizo lo que tenía planeado agarrar a Tigresa del hombro para impulsarse y poder ganarle a Tigresa.

Ya estaba a escasos centímetros de agarrar su hombro pero Tigresa se alejó más y Po desgraciadamente agarro su camiseta y lo jalo para atrás desabotonándolo por completo permitiendo ver su espalda y sus vendajes.

Tigresa se paró en seco y Po se había caído con la camiseta de Tigresa en sus manos.

¡POOO! ¡COMO TE ATREVES!-grito Tigresa furiosa y acercándose a Po amenazante.

¡ahh! L-lo siento Tigresa fu-fue un accidente-dijo Po asustado soltando la camiseta cubriéndose con una mano los ojos y con la otra tratando de cubrirse la cara para que no lo golpeara.

¡OSI Y PIENSAS QUE ME LO CREA MALDITO PERVERTIDO!-grito Tigresa todavía furiosa y sacando sus garras.

P-por favor Tigresa fue un accidente no fue mi intensión sacarte tu camiseta mi intención fue agarrarme de tu hombro para poder impulsarme y ganarte esa fue mi verdadera intensión ¡Por favor no me lastimes!

¡DEBERIA MATARLO POR SACARME MI CAMISETA! ¡DEBERIA HACERLO SUFRIR POR ESO! Pero por otro lado él dijo que fue un accidente conozco bien a Po y yo sé que no sería capaz de hacerme semejante cosa como sacarme mi camiseta-pensó Tigresa guardando sus garras y agarrando su camiseta.

Te perdono Po pero que no vuelva a ocurrir o si no ya sabes de lo que te espera-dijo Tigresa algo enojada, poniéndose su camiseta y abotonándolo.

Nono por supuesto que no va ocurrir de nuevo-dijo Po ya no tan asustado.

Eso espero-dijo Tigresa con los dos brazos en la cintura.

Seguro con este accidente ya no va a querer ir a nuestra cita-pensó Po bajando la cabeza desanimado.

Tigresa vio a Po desanimado pensó que se había enojado mucho con él y eso hizo que se entristeciera.

¿Po? ¿Te pasa algo?-pregunto Tigresa preocupada.

No nada-mintió Po aun con la cabeza desanimado.

Anda Po tu nunca estas así y cuando estas así es porque te pasa algo ¿Por qué no me quieres decir lo que te pasa o estas hacia porque me enoje mucho contigo?-pregunto Tigresa acercándose a Po y poniendo su mano en su hombro.

No, no nada de eso-dijo Po desanimado y sacudiendo su cabeza todavía mirando hacia abajo.

¿Entonces, que?-pregunto Tigresa sacando su mano del hombro de Po.

Lo que me pasa es que ahora con este accidente seguro que cancelaras nuestra cita-dijo Po mirando a Tigresa.

Ah era eso-dijo Tigresa sorprendida.

Si-dijo Po desanimado.

Dejémoslo para más tarde nuestra cita ¿sí? Es que tengo que meditar-dijo Tigresa.

Gracias Tigresa-dijo Po alegre y abrazando a Tigresa.

Tigresa se sorprendió con él mismo abrazo que se dieron después de la derrota de Shen.

Gracias-dijo Po despegándose de Tigresa con una sonrisa nerviosa y juntando los dedos.

D-de nada Po-dijo Tigresa saliendo de su trance

Bueno Tigresa después nos vemos-dijo Po comenzándose a ir.

¿Adónde vas, Po?-pregunto Tigresa.

A comer algo jeje- ríe Po tocándose su panza.

Tigresa solamente le dio una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza.

Bueno Po después nos vemos, yo me voy a meditar y más rato tengo que hablar con Víbora-dijo Tigresa despidiéndose y yéndose al Árbol de la Sabiduría Celestial.

Nos vemos- dijo Po despidiéndose y yéndose a la cocina.

Pero Po no alcanzo a dar ni dos pasos que se acordó de una cosa importante.

¡Tigresa!-grito Po llamando la atención de Tigresa.

¿Si Po?-dijo Tigresa dándose la vuelta para ver a Po.

Me preguntaba a qué hora y donde nos juntaremos-dijo Po rascándose la cabeza.

En la entrada del palacio y después del entrenamiento-dijo Tigresa.

A bueno entonces nos vemos en el entrenamiento-dijo Po despidiéndose.

Y de ahí los dos se fueron, Tigresa se fue al Árbol de la Sabiduría Celestial y Po se fue a la cocina.

En la cocina.

Grulla y Víbora estaban contándose chistes en la mesa y tomando un té.

Jajajaja-se reían Grulla y Víbora al mismo tiempo.

Jaja aquí va otro-dijo Grulla parándose de reír.

¿Sabes porque Po no es inteligente?-pregunto Grulla con una sonrisa.

¿Por qué?-pregunto Víbora también con una sonrisa.

Porque no le llega sangre a la cabeza jajaja-reía Grulla agarrándose la panza.

Ajajajaja- reía Víbora cayendo al piso.

Awww que risa más perfecta pero que estoy diciendo si él es perfecto en todo sus aspectos-pensó Víbora parándose de reír y mirando a Grulla.

Que lindos ojos tiene igual que su sonrisa es encantadora, si supieras cuanto te amo-pensó Grulla dejando de reír y mirando a Víbora.

Los dos se miraban con una sonrisa y se acercaban a cada segundo hasta quedar cara a cara sintiendo la respiración del otro, pero justo cuando se iban a dar el beso de su relación llego desafortunadamente Po con una sonrisa se tuvieron que separar y actuar como si no pasó nada aquí.

Hola chicos, ¿Qué hacen?-pregunto Po buscando al para comer.

Emm… nada-dijo Grulla nervioso y sonrojado.

Víbora miraba a Po con ganas de matarlo por arruinar su momento que tanto esperaba en mucho tiempo.

Y, ¿Qué tal fue tu castigo?-pregunto Grulla ya más tranquilo.

Eso, terminaste más de lo normal o acaso ¿Tigresa te quería asesinar?-dijo Víbora mirando a Po.

Algo por el estilo-dijo Po dejando de buscar y mirando a Víbora.

Creo que hay algunos panes de frijol en el estante de ahí-dijo Grulla señalando el estante.

Descuida, mejor me comeré las galletas de Mono-dijo Po tratando de alcanzar las galletas.

Te ayudo-dijo Grulla parándose de la silla.

Deja, yo puedo solo-dijo Po poniendo algunos cajones para poder alcanzar las galletas.

Si no te importa yo me tengo que ir a entrenar-dijo Grulla comenzándose a irse de la cocina.

Para nada, ve a entrenar yo me quedare aquí tratando de alcanzar las galletas de Mono-dijo Po haciendo equilibrio sobre las cajas y alzando la mano para alcanzar las galletas.

Haber… ¡aja!-dijo Po agarrando una vasija.

Maldición esto no son las galletas de Mono-dijo Po tirando la vasija que tenía azúcar.

¡Po! No debiste tirar esa vasija, si el Maestro Shifu se entera que tiraste eso te va a castigar otra vez-dijo Víbora señalando la vasija rota.

No te preocupes por la vasija la esconderé donde el Maestro Shifu nunca la encontrara-dijo Po todavía tratando de alcanzar las galletas de Mono.

¿Dónde?-pregunto Víbora extrañada porque sabía que el Maestro Shifu se conocía todo el palacio de pies a cabeza.

¿Dónde estará?... ¿Qué, que dijiste?-pregunto Po dejando de buscar y mirando a Víbora.

Dije, ¿Dónde vas a esconder la vasija que rompiste?-dijo Víbora.

Ah, viste donde una parte del pasillo de nuestras habitaciones que yo rompí cuando era mi primera noche-dijo Po otra vez buscando las galletas.

¿Ahí, las vas a esconder? Pero Po acordarte que esa parte ya lo arreglaron-dijo Víbora.

¡Bien, las encontré! ¡Al fin las encontré!-grito Po de la emoción.

¡Po!-grito Víbora empezándose a impacientarse.

¿¡Que!?-dijo Po dejando de celebrar y con los brazos arriba.

¡Dije que la parte que rompiste ya lo arreglaron!-grito Víbora ya impaciente.

Uuuh y ahora ¿dónde lo voy a esconder?... ah ya se en mi habitación-dijo Po dejando el tarro de galletas en la meza y recogiendo los trozos de la vasija rota.

La va a encontrar acordarte que Shifu siempre entra en nuestras habitaciones para verificar-dijo Víbora haciendo recordar a Po.

Ah ya sé dónde poder tirar esta vasija-dijo Po levantando su dedo.

¿En los muñecos de madera?-pregunto Víbora apoyando su cabeza en la meza.

No… pero es una excelente idea, lo tirare en el barranco que está al lado del Salón de los Guerreros-dijo Po corriendo hacia el Salón de los Guerreros.

Amm… ¿Po?-llamo víbora haciendo que Po se volviera otra vez a la cocina.

Uh pero que pesada que tas Víbora ¿qué quieres?-dijo Po ya cansado que le hagan tantas preguntas.

¿Cómo dijiste?-pregunto Víbora levantando su cabeza y empezándose a enojar.

Nada eso solo que no me gusta que me hagan tantas preguntas-dijo Po dejando los restos de la vasija en la mesa y poniendo su mano en el jarrón de galletas.

Lo siento Po-dijo Víbora bajando la cabeza.

No te preocupes y ¿Qué me ibas a preguntar?-pregunto Po agarrando una galletas.

Te iba a preguntar ¿si, que vas a hacer con la azúcar desperdiciada?-pregunto Víbora con una sonrisa mirando a Po.

Ah eso, pues la usare para las galletas así sean más dulces-dijo Po poniendo azúcar en la galleta.

Pero Po, las galletas ya son dulces si las pones más dulces te vas a poner como loco-dijo Víbora preocupada por su amigo.

Pfff por favor Víbora eso les pasa a los niños, total yo ya estoy acostumbrado-dijo Po poniendo más azúcar a la galleta.

Como quieras yo me retiro-dijo Víbora bajándose de la silla.

Ah Víbora, Tigresa quieres hablar contigo-dijo Po comiéndose la galleta de una sola mordida.

¿Así? ¿Dónde está Tigresa?-pregunto Víbora poniendo atención a Po.

Ummm…. ¡pero que rico, que esta la galleta!-dijo Po con una sonrisa y saboreando su hocico.

¿Poo?-llamo Víbora tratando de llamar la atención de Po.

¿Si, Víbora?-pregunto Po buscando un recipiente para juntar la azúcar caída.

¿Dónde está Tigresa?-pregunto Víbora mirando a Po.

Está en el Árbol de la Sabiduría Celestial-dijo Po agarrando la azúcar con una cuchara poniéndolo en el recipiente.

Gracias Po-dijo Víbora comenzando a ir de la cocina.

Con Víbora ya yéndose de la cocina Po seguía poniéndole azúcar al recipiente.

Es mejor que me apure antes que venga por casualidad el Maestro Shifu a la cocina espero que recién este meditando así tendré bastante tiempo para ocultar todo esto-dijo Po dejando de usar la cuchara para usar sus manos y así avanzar más rápido.

Mientras tanto con Víbora.

¿De qué me hablara Tigresa ahora? ¿Será un secreto suyo? O ¿Algo que ocurrió hoy?-pensó Víbora poniéndose pensativa.

En el Árbol de la Sabiduría Celestial Tigresa estaba meditando pero algo no lo dejaba meditar tranquila.

Maldición no puedo concentrarme ya es la tercera vez que intento concentrarme, esto nunca me había pasado antes en mi vida-dijo Tigresa agarrándose la cabeza con sus manos.

Bueno, una vez más y después voy a hablar con Víbora-dijo Tigresa sacando sus manos de la cabeza y poniéndose en posición de loto.

Tigresa no alcanzo ni a cerrar los ojos que Víbora ya llego.

¿Tigresa?-llamo Víbora acercándose.

Tigresa apretó sus puños del fastidio que tuvo.

Que quieres Víbora-dijo Tigresa cortante y algo enojada.

¿Te pasa algo?-pregunto Víbora frunciendo el ceño.

Lo que me pasa es que no puedo concentrarme porque… porque-dijo Tigresa nerviosa porque no podía decir nada porque Po estaba en todo lo sucedido y siempre tenía algo comprometedor si le contaba del entrenamiento tuvo algo comprometedor o del almuerzo aunque no hubo algo comprometedor pero en sus pensamientos si y conocía a Víbora siempre fue una chismosa de primera, siempre quiere saber todo de sus amigos hasta sus secretos más profundos y si le contaba del castigo tenía algo bastante comprometedor pero ¿entonces que le decía?

¿Por qué?-pregunto Víbora con una sonrisa pícara sabía perfectamente que algo le pasaba.

Tigresa no podía decir ninguna palabra de la avergonzada que estaba no sabía que decirle solamente se quedó callada mirando a su amiga.

¿Es Po verdad?-pregunto Víbora con la misma sonrisa pícara.

¿Qué te hace pensar de lo que me pasa tiene que ver con Po?-pregunto Tigresa frunciendo el ceño.

Oh por favor Tigresa, desde que Po derroto a Tai Long empezaste a ser más amable con el-dijo Víbora con una sonrisa y abriendo un poco la boca.

Si porque él era el Guerrero Dragón-dijo tigresa cruzándose de brazos.

Y ¿Qué hay del abrazo, eh?-pregunto con la misma sonrisa y frunciendo el ceño.

¿Qué abrazo?-pregunto Tigresa ella sabía lo que se refería.

Oh dale Tigresa no te hagas la que no sabes, bueno te refrescare la memoria pero sería en vano ya que tú ya lo sabes… Cuando abrazaste a Po en la prisión o cuando el té abrazo en el barco después de derrotar a Lord Shen ¿no te suena, eh?-se burló Víbora tratando que Tigresa caiga en su juego.

Si me suena lo abrase en la prisión porque para que se quede por su seguridad nada más y lo del barco fue porque él me abrazo de sorpresa- se excusó Tigresa un poco sonrojada por recordar su abrazo con Po.

¿Y porque no lo golpeaste cuando Po te abrazo, eh?... y además tu nunca abrazaste a ninguno de nosotros a excepción de Shifu y el pequeño ¿Cómo se llamaba? Acierto Zan y por supuesto a Po-dijo Víbora acercándose un poco a Tigresa.

Por supuesto que abrase a los demás en nuestras batallas-replico Tigresa.

Si pero para salvarles la vida-dijo Víbora con una sonrisa.

¿Pero eso no cuenta cómo abrazo?-Pregunto Tigresa incrédula.

Hay Tigresa por supuesto que no-dijo Víbora moviendo la cabeza diciendo no.

Si ya se-dijo Tigresa bajando la cabeza.

¿Entonces?, ¡porque la haces tan difícil!-dijo Víbora mirando a Tigresa diciendo acéptalo de una vez.

¿Qué cosa es difícil?-dijo Tigresa desconcertada.

Lo que sientes por Po-respondió Víbora con una sonrisa obvia.

Pero yo no ciento nada-Dijo Tigresa poniendo su mano en su pecho.

¡Tigresa algo tienes que sentir! ¡Por favor Tigresa tienes que sentir algooo!-grito Víbora ya cansada de seguir insistiendo.

¿Pero qué tengo que sentir hacia Po?-pregunto Tigresa incrédula.

Víbora estaba con los ojos cerrados con su cola entre sus ojos por la incredulidad de su amiga.

Haber Tigresa, ¿Qué sientes cuando estas cerca de Po?... antes que me respondas piensa-dijo Víbora tratando de hacer entender a Tigresa.

Me hace sentir… -dijo Tigresa golpeándose la cabeza con sus puños tratando de decir lo que siente.

Haber yo te ayudo vamos con algo sencillo ¿Po te hace sentir feliz?-pregunto Víbora frunciendo el ceño.

Tigresa sintió con la cabeza.

Bien… ahora vamos con algo más difícil todavía ¿Qué sentiste cuando Po fue disparado por el cañón de Lord Shen?-pregunto Víbora con una sonrisa ya que había progresado un poco con Tigresa

M-me sentí extraña sentí que me habían arrancado mi poca felicidad de mi alma… pensé que había perdido a mi único mejor amigo en el mundo… avía perdido la esperanza de seguir peleando sin Po ya no sería lo mismo en mi vida… pero cuando vi a Po arriba de ese edificio todo avía vuelto mi felicidad, mi esperanza y las ganas de seguir peleando-dijo Tigresa un poco triste de recordar esa mala experiencia.

Víbora estaba en shock de lo que había escuchado de la boca de Tigresa no se lo podía creer su amiga la más seria del grupo, la más disciplinada de todos, la de corazón de acero, la que nunca perdía la esperanza en ninguna situación complicada por fin alguien avía cambiado a Tigresa en su forma de ser ahora era no tan seria sonreía más, su corazón ya no era de acero irrompible ahora era un corazón puro todo gracias a un panda gordo y torpe.

Ya veo… ¿y eso te molesta?-pregunto Víbora.

No sé, creó que no-dijo Tigresa

¿Y Tigresa ahora si me vas a decir de lo que querías hablar?-pregunto Víbora con una sonrisa

Emm… de lo que quería hablar era que…-dijo Tigresa rascándose la cabeza.

¿Qué?-pregunto Víbora para que continuara.

Tigresa dio un suspiro largo y dio una gran bocarada de aire.

Lo que me pasa es que me siento bastante extraña cuando estoy con Po hoy por ejemplo-dijo Tigresa poniéndose nerviosa.

Eso hoy te note algo extraña-dijo Víbora entrecerrando los ojos en forma de sospecha.

¿Me lo puedes decir que te paso hoy?-pregunto Víbora insistiendo a Tigresa.

Está bien… primero fue un sueño que tuve… yo estaba entrenando como de costumbre me detuve para buscar a alguien, fui al Salón de Guerreros para buscar a Shifu pero nada entonces me fui a la cocina pensé que estaría Po fui a la cocina pero no había nadie tampoco había rastros que alguien estuvo en la cocina, baje al valle para ver si estaban en el restaurante del Sr Ping fui corriendo hacia el restaurante tampoco había nadie me acerque a la cocina para ver si estaba el Sr Ping o Po por no menos me asome y encontré al Sr Ping tirado en el suelo llorando con una pintura en sus manos le pregunte que le pasaba el solamente me miro después cambio su cara de tristeza a una de odio.

¡TUU! ¡COMO TE ATREVES A VENIR ACA! ¡MATASTE A MI PO Y AHORA TIENES EL CORAJE DE VENIA ACA!-grito el Sr Ping furioso saliendo de la cocina con su cuchillo (**es parte del sueño de Tigresa)**.

¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué yo mate a Po? Pero eso no es posible-dijo Tigresa sorprendida por lo que dijo el Sr Ping.

¡AHORA NO TE ACUERDAS QUE MATASTE AL SER MAS VALIOSO, EL MAS APRECIADO POR MI Y LOS NIÑOS Y TU LO MATASTE, LO MATASTE A SANGRE FRIA MALDITA!-grito el Sr Ping furioso con los ojos rojos inyectados de sangre y preparando su cuchillo.

No, no esto no puede estar pasando… yo no pude matar a Po él es mi amigo-dijo Tigresa retrocediendo y aguantando las ganas de llorar.

¡¿SI PO ERA TU AMIGO PORQUE LO MATASTE, EH?! ¡Y AHORA YO TE MATARE PARA PODER VENGAR A PO!-grito el Sr Ping saliéndose lágrimas de sus ojos y acercándose a Tigresa para poder matarla.

¡QUE YO NO MATE A PO!-grito Tigresa desesperada por una respuesta y saliendo del restaurante corriendo y cayéndole algunas lágrimas.

Esto no puede ser yo no pude matar a Po y ¿Si mate a Po porque no lo puedo recordar? Solo a un modo de saber si Po está muerto-Pensó Tigresa corriendo dirigiéndose al cementerio.

Ya en el cementerio Tigresa estaba revisando las lapidas teniendo la esperanza de lo que dijo el Sr Ping no sea cierto.

Bien esta no es… esta tampoco-dijo Tigresa viendo algunas lapidas verificando que no esté el nombre de Po.

Bien ya me fije todas las lapidas y no encontré el nombre de Po… Entonces Po no está muerto… ¿pero dónde estará?-pregunto Tigresa alegre pero a la vez dudando pero lo que no sabía Tigresa que en la parte donde estaba del cementerio era el sector que ponían a los fallecidos del valle y no de guerreros o de gente importante.

Pero que estúpida que soy, cierto que el cementerio se divide en dos sectores-dijo Tigresa preocupada y golpeándose la cabeza con su palma de la mano.

O no y ¿Si lo que dijo el Sr Ping es verdad? ¿Si yo realmente mate a Po?-pensó Tigresa aterrada corriendo hacia el otro sector del cementerio.

Espero que no sea verdad, espero que no sea verdad-dijo Tigresa entrando al sector con los ojos cerrados y con los dedos cruzados.

Pero su esperanza fue en vano ya que no había tantos fallecidos de guerreros o de gente importante ya que en el Valle de la Paz no había mucha variedad de esa clase.

Tigresa estaba caminando hacia un costado de un poco variedad de monumentos una de ellas estaba el monumento del Maestro Oogway y la del alado estaba… la de Po, su monumento era Po en su pose clásica de combate en ese momento Tigresa cayo de rodillas en verdad no se lo podía creer si había matado a Po se acercó a su monumento de Po donde había una frase su típica frese "_Bárbaro", _esa era la frase que Po quería que lo recordaran Tigresa en ese momento no sabía que expresar una cálida sonrisa porque siempre que ve a Po la hace sentir feliz de algún modo o tristeza de saber que si había matado a Po y de que el Sr Ping decía la verdad.

No puede ser cierto-dijo Tigresa con los ojos cerrados derramando algunas lágrimas y cayendo al suelo de rodillas.

¿Por qué Tigresa?... ¿Por qué me mataste?… ¿No éramos amigos?-dijo una voz familiar que hizo que Tigresa abriera sus ojos pero al abrirlos vio que su alrededor era todo negro no había nada más que ella y la voz familiar.

¿Po? ¿e-eres tú?-pregunto Tigresa secándose las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

¿Por qué me mataste Tigresa? Pensé que éramos amigos-dijo Po apareciendo en el fondo negro.

No, yo no te mate Po, no mientas-dijo Tigresa conteniendo las lágrimas otra vez.

Mírate Tigresa-dijo Po señalando a Tigresa con su dedo.

¿Qué?-pregunto Tigresa confundida mirando su camiseta pero lo que vio lo dejo impactada su cuerpo entero estaba cubierto de sangre.

Noo ¡Noo! ¡Dime Po, dime que no es verdad!-grito Tigresa aterrada saliéndose alunas lágrimas.

Me temo que si Tigresa, tú me asesinaste junto con los otros porque no se-dijo Po encogiéndose de hombros.

¿Quieres que te refresque la memoria?-pregunto Po serio frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos.

Bueno así fue como me mataste… estábamos entrenando como siempre, el Maestro Shifu dijo que hagamos combates entre nosotros Grulla y Mantis, Víbora y Mono y por ultimo tu y yo, todo empezó normal nuestro combate en un momento usaste tus garras y en un movimiento con tus garras me cortaste en el brazo haciéndome una herida algo profunda pero lo que me extraño fue cuando al terminar de rasgarme con tus garras fue que te lamiste la sangre que tenías en tu garra y ahí fue donde ocurrió todo al lamer mi sangre te volviste una salvaje me atacabas de una forma muy peligrosa para mi llegue al momento que me ibas a matar pero no me lo creí es muy raro en ti poder matar a alguien pero lo estaba dudando entonces me distraje y me diste una fuerte patada en el estómago que me hizo volar por donde estaban los demás cuando choque con el piso se acercaron los demás preguntándome si estaba bien y esas cosas, y Shifu estaba enojado contigo preguntándote ¿Qué acaso estás loca? ¿Pero en qué demonios pasa por tu cabeza? Y otras preguntas que ahora no me acuerdo pero al parecer esa preguntas te enfurecieron bastante así que atacaste sin piedad, Shifu nunca se lo se lo espero que su mejor estudiante lo atacara aunque el Maestro Shifu es muy experimentado no duro mucho la pelea no se duró unos dos minutos creo o menos al cabo igual lo mataste le perforaste el pecho de un solo golpe Mono , Mantis, Grulla y Víbora te miraban con una cara de terror absoluto al ver tal brutalidad así que Grulla y Mono fueron los únicos que se enfrentaron ante a ti pero también tuvieron la misma mala suerte que Shifu murieron, Mono lo mataste de una forma muy salvaje pero peor fue cuando me mataste a mí fue la peor muerte… bueno lo que le hiciste a Mono fue muy aterrador todavía me da escalofríos por recordar lo que le hiciste a Mono, primero con unos movimientos agarraste los brazos de Mono, pusiste tu pierna en su pecho y los brazos de Mono la atraías a ti, Mono gritaba del dolor que le provocabas en ese momento le habías dislocado los brazos y luego se lo arrancaste de su cuerpo Mono había dejado de gritar pero seguía vivo entonces le empezaste a golpear con sus propios brazos hasta que murió y te preguntaras ¿Por qué Grulla no te ataco junto con Mono, eh? Fue porque estaba bastante asustado como para enfrentarte pero cuando terminaste con Mono fuiste por Grulla, Grulla no alcanzo ni a despegar que ya lo habías agarrado la muerte de Grulla fue rápida solamente le arrancaste la cabeza con tus afilados dientes y con eso basto para acabar con la vida de Grulla encima arrogaste el cadáver de Grulla adonde estaba Víbora porque sabias que Víbora le gustaba y mucho de Grulla, Mantis me estaba curando y me decía cosas que ya no eras nuestra amiga, eras la enemiga y a toda costa debía matarte por la seguridad de los ciudadanos del Valle de la Paz y de toda China, Víbora estaba que hervía de rabia que tenía hacia a ti así que no lo dudo ni dos veces que quería matarte por matar a Grulla, se lanzó contra a ti alcanzo a pegarte un latigazo en la cara pero tú solamente le indicaste con el dedo que eso no se hace Víbora se lanzó otra vez asía a ti pero tú la agarraste de su cola y usabas su cola para tomar impulso y golpear su cabeza contra el piso lo hacías una y otra vez golpeando llego el momento que su cráneo seso y se abrió el cráneo permitiendo ver su cerebro pero eso no lo dejaste ahí ya Víbora estaba muerta y con el último impulso golpeaste lo que quedaba de la cabeza de Víbora contra el piso al golpear los sesos volaron por todas partes manchando el piso más de lo que estaba ya era el turno de la siguiente victima Mantis o yo lo último que dijo Mantis fue "_Que lastima de no conocer a una chica para que me comiera la cabeza" _y con eso Mantis te fue hacer frente te alcanzo a acertar algunos golpes pero justo Mantis se distrajo con algo que tu aprovechaste la oportunidad de matarlo lo pisaste con toda tu fuerza y haciendo movimientos con tu pie de lado a lado para que quede bien muerto cuando despegaste tu pie estaba mantis todo descuartizado pedazos de órganos por doquier Mantis ya no se podía identificar por lo descuartizado que estaba tú te miraste tu hiciste una mueca de asco y te fuiste a limpiar tu pie en el cadáver de Mono yo estaba parado mostrando una cara de miedo pero eso no importaba ahora los dos saltamos contra nosotros te alcance a dar un golpe en la mandíbula, caíste por suerte en la tortuga de jade y de ahí pegaste un salto cayendo frente a mí, yo trate de hacerte reaccionar pero fue inútil ya que tú no me prestabas atención como tomándome el pelo literalmente eso me hizo enojar así que te di un golpe en las costillas otro en la pierna y último en el pecho pero pareciera que no te afectaron los golpes en lo más mínimo así que corriste hacia a mi te iba a golpear pero lo esquivaste y me diste un golpe certero en el cuello con eso perdí el conocimiento pero después no me mataste no sé por qué no lo hiciste pero al ver que hiciste después hubiera preferido que me mataras cuando estaba tirado en el suelo pasaron unas cinco horas que había recobrado el conocimiento ya estaba de noche pero estaba confundido, estaba en mi habitación del Palacio de Jade pensé que todo fue una maldita pesadilla pero eso cambio cuando quise moverme y me di cuenta que estaba encadenado por los extremos de la cama gire mi cabeza hacia la izquierda porque escuche alguien, era mi papa que estaba atado y amordazado en una silla intente romper las cadenas con mi fuerza pero fue inútil después entraste con una sonrisa maliciosa y trajiste varios artefactos de tortuga pero la mayoría eran cuchillos de diferentes tamaños caminaste donde estaba mi papa con los artefactos de tortura yo entre en pánico así que te dije "_al que quieres es a mí, no a mi padre"_ pero pareciera que me ignorabas así que trate de hacerte enojar entonces te dije _"cobarde" _con eso te diste vuelta miraste con una sonrisa torcida entonces te seguí provocando _"si así es eres una cobarde te aprovechas que estamos atados eres la peor maestra de todas"_ con lo que te dije cambiaste tu sonrisa torcida por una más seria y agarraste un cuchillo un cuchillo más o menos grande se lo mostraste a mi padre y después te acercaste a mí y me lo clavaste en mi pierna, grite a mas no poder tan fuerte fue mi grito que te tuviste que tapar tus orejas y te fuiste agarrar otro cuchillo esta vez para hacerme callar te acercaste a mí y me dijiste _"cállate estúpido panda o si no este cuchillo se lo clavare en el cuello de tu amado padre ,¿eh?, ¿Qué te parece?, ¿Vas a seguir gritando?" _yo solamente negué con la cabeza ya estaba con la garganta ya gastada de tanto gritar también tenía los ojos rojos de haber llorado del dolor de mi pierna con el mismo cuchillo que tenías en tus manos me lo clavaste en mi otra pierna esta llego a traspasar mi pierna ya no gritaba solamente suplicaba que _"por favor Tigresa reacciona, sé que no eres la Tigresa que he conocido en estos años en el palacio" _tu solamente te reías de mis suplicas así que agarraste otro cuchillo pensé que ese cuchillo pondría fin a mi vida, te acercaste y me diste cinco puñaladas, tres en el estómago y dos en el pecho pero lo raro fue que no me atravesó el corazón ni los pulmones o que otro órgano todos estaban en perfectas condiciones menos mi cuerpo que perdía mucha sangre por las apuñaladas que me diste, mi papa veía como me torturabas lloraba por cada segundo que pasaba y tu diste tu ultima apuñalada justo en mis pulmones de pronto soltaste el cuchillo al fin habías reaccionado te mirabas las manos con horror por lo que habías echo te acercaste a mi poniéndote de rodillas para estar más cerca de mi empezaste a llorar pidiéndome perdón y con mis escasos minutos dije con una sonrisa _"veo que al fin cof reaccionaste cof cof" _ y tú solamente te aferraste a mi diciéndome _"perdón Po no sabía lo que hacía por favor perdóname" _yo me reía levemente y te dije _"Tigresa mírame, quiero que lleves a mi papa al restaurante de algún modo" _con eso asentiste con la cabeza con una leve sonrisa y con mis últimas palabras te dije "_Te amo Tigresa desde el día que te vi por primera vez me enamore de ti, adiós Tigresa… adiós" _con eso cerré mis ojos que al fin había muerto… y así fue como me mataste-dijo Po viendo a Tigresa que estaba de rodillas llorando.

Acéptalo Tigresa ya no sufras más, lo hecho, hecho esta-dijo Po con una sonrisa.

¿¡Que debo aceptar!? ¿¡Que mate a mi mejor amigo porque no supe controlarme!?-pregunto Tigresa desesperada y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Ya cálmate Tigresa, total tú sigues viva tienes una vida por delante-dijo Po tratando de animar a Tigresa.

¿Pero qué clase de vida crees que tengo, eh? Una vida criminal, huyendo para toda la vida, ¿eh? La maestra más poderosa de toda China, una criminal a sangre fría, si eso es una vida me parece bien-dijo Tigresa cansada ya de sufrir tanto.

Si ya se lo que hiciste no hacía falta que me eches el sarcasmo, bueno yo me tengo que desaparecer nos vemos Tigresa suerte con tu vida criminal-dijo Po despidiéndose de Tigresa.

No Po espera, te tengo que decir algo importante-dijo Tigresa tratando de que no se vaya Po.

¿Qué? Dime Tigresa-dijo Po dándose la vuelta para mirar a Tigresa.

Yo también te amo-dijo Tigresa corriendo hacia Po para darle un beso pero al parecer cada vez que se acercaba a Po se alejaba.

¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Tigresa confundida.

Emm… Veras Tigresa yo ya no te amo, ahora amo a Song-dijo Po rascándose la cabeza y de repente aparece Song de la nada.

Oh hola mi amor-dijo Song acercándose a Po para darle un beso apasionado.

Lo siento Tigresa-dijo Po despegándose del beso y comenzándose a ir con Song y de momento desaparecieron dejando a Tigresa sola.

Tigresa empezó a llorar desconsoladamente estaba con el corazón roto no tenía a nadie ya no tenía amigos, ni familia y ni alguien que este a su lado no tenía nada volvía otra vez a la soledad absoluta como en el orfanato pasaron unos minutos que Tigresa abrió los ojos al abrirlos volvió al cementerio alzo la mirada y ahí estaba el monumento de Po, Tigresa se paró, se secó las lágrimas y camino hacia la salida con la mirada perdida pero tenía una idea.

Paso una hora y Tigresa estaba en la punta de un barranco que al fondo había rocas filosas con la intención de suicidarse.

Se quedó en la punta mirando lo profundo del barranco ya se estaba metiendo el sol permitiendo ver el resplandor anaranjado, miro por última vez el resplandor.

Lo siento Po pero sin ti no puedo seguir viviendo, perdóname Po por haberte matado-dijo Tigresa saliéndose una lagrima con eso salto hacia el barranco.

Tigresa cerro los ojos esperando el dolor de la muerte pasaron unos segundos que Tigresa estaba a punto de morir, abrió los ojos para ver cuánto faltaba y los volvió a cerrar por última vez y Tigresa había despertado de su terrible pesadilla, Tigresa estaba agitada y sudorosa miro a su alrededor estaba Po sentado en una silla durmiendo a su costado al principio Tigresa se asustó pero no duro mucho que abrazo a Po, despertando al panda sorprendido pero enseguida correspondiendo al abrazo.

Tigresa me alegro que estés bien me tenías preocupado-dijo Po despegándose del abrazo.

No te preocupes más yo solo fue una horrible pesadilla de la que no quiero hablar por ahora-dijo Tigresa sentados en el costado de la cama.

Está bien no te preguntare, nos vemos en el desayuno-dijo Po comenzándose a irse de la habitación.

¡Po, espera!-dijo Tigresa llamando la atención de Po.

¿Sí? Dime Tigresa-dijo Po mirando a Tigresa.

Gracias por preocuparte por mí-dijo Tigresa con una sonrisa amigable.

De nada yo siempre me preocupare por ti-dijo Po sonrojado.

Y así fue mi sueño y mi mañana-dijo Tigresa saliéndose una lagrima.

Woow Tigresa, pero no estés triste Tigresa sabes que eso nunca pasara y tú lo sabes, y lo que hizo Po por preocuparte por ti no me cabe duda que está loco por ti-dijo Víbora poniendo su cola en el hombro de Tigresa y con una sonrisa.

¿Lo dices enserio?-pregunto Tigresa secándose la lagrima y mirando a Víbora.

Por supuesto que si-dijo Víbora asintiendo con la cabeza.

Pero acuérdate que me dijiste que Song le dio un beso en la mejilla a Po-dijo Tigresa comenzándose a enojar.

Si pero, no te preocupes por Song, si Po estuviera enamorado de Song ¿No te creerías que estaría con Song en este momento?-Pregunto Víbora con una sonrisa obvia.

Eso creo-dijo Tigresa aliviada.

¿Y? no te preocupes por eso, ahora sígueme contando lo que te paso hoy-dijo Víbora sacando su cola de su hombro y poniéndose en frente de Tigresa.

Bueno… en el desayuno transcurrió normal para mí-dijo Tigresa pausando su relato.

Aja sigue por favor-dijo Víbora y aleteando su cola para que continuara con el relato.

Después es el entrenamiento yo estaba peleando con Mantis y vi a Po que estaba triste y me preocupe por el ¿Qué le habrá pasado? Justo cuando iba a volver a pelear con Mantis ya estaba volando por los aires ahí justo gritaste cerré mis ojos esperando un dolor alguno pero sentí algo suave y esponjoso, Po me había atrapado cuando el aterrizo el soltó sus brazos para que me bajara pero yo no me quería despegarme de Po todavía tenía miedo por mi pesadilla que tuve pero que me tenía que despegar antes que Mono y Mantis comiencen a reírse de mí y después el maestro me llamo y me castigo por haberme distraído también me dijo que Po era mi compañero de castigo más rato Po y yo peleamos juntos-relato Tigresa un poco avergonzada.

Aja y ¿Charlaron?-pregunto Víbora con una sonrisa.

Después de nuestro combate, Po me pidió un empate el estiro la mano yo le acepte el empate o eso creyó Po así que agarre su mano y lo hice volar por los aires y me señale a mí misma con ganadora del combate-dijo Tigresa con gran orgullo.

Ay Tigresa nunca cambias-dijo Víbora con una sonrisa y negando con la cabeza.

¿Y?, ¿Algo más paso?-pregunto Víbora entrecerrando los ojos.

No creo, después fuimos a almorzar y Po insistía otra vez que pruebe su sopa… ¿Es buena la sopa o no?-pregunto Tigresa cruzándose de brazos.

Es riquísima, la mejor sopa que he probado en toda mi vida-dijo Víbora exagerando las cosas.

Bueno tampoco exageres, un día tendré que probar esa sopa y haber que tan buena esta-dijo Tigresa poniendo sus dedos en su barbilla.

Está bien y sigue contando lo sucedido-dijo Víbora impaciente.

Bueno emm… ¿Dónde me quede?... ah cierto Po me puso su cara de cachorro yo lo mire sin expresión alguna pero por dentro tenía ganas de apretarle esos cachetes de osito que tienes pero fui mala con Po en ese momento, después le tengo que pedir disculpas por eso, mas rato tuvimos nuestros castigos bajar y subir las escaleras una y otra vez después Po me pregunto si tenía planes para más tarde-dijo Tigresa levemente sonrojada.

¿Así?, ¿y, que le dijiste?-pregunto Víbora con una sonrisa.

Que no y después me dijo que si después del castigo podemos bajar al pueblo y pasar el rato, le pregunte si acaso me estaba invitando a una cita-dijo Tigresa mirando a Víbora.

¿Y, Po que te dijo?-pregunto Víbora esperando un si como respuesta.

Que si-dijo Tigresa mirando el suelo avergonzada.

Qué bueno-dijo Víbora dando un salto de alegría.

Espera un momento ¿Es hoy su cita, verdad?-pregunto Víbora.

Si, ¿Por?-pregunto Tigresa confundida por lo que pretendiera Víbora.

¿A qué hora es su cita?-pregunto Víbora agarrando a Tigresa de la muñeca con su cola.

Después del entrenamiento, Víbora ¿Para qué me estas apretando mi muñeca?-pregunto Tigresa poniéndose nerviosa por las intenciones de Víbora.

Me lo agradecerás cuando te cases-dijo Víbora tirando a Tigresa de la muñeca.

¿Adónde me vas a llevar?-pregunto Tigresa tratando de zafarse del agarre de Víbora.

Al pueblo, vamos a ponerte algo especial para tu cita-dijo Víbora costándole llevar a Tigresa.

Y ahora ¿Qué me vas a hacer Víbora?-pregunto Tigresa poniendo mala cara.

Tú tranquila y déjame guiarte, vas a quedar bellísima cuando terminemos-dijo Víbora emocionada.

Pero Víbora ¿Se te olvida algo?-pregunto Tigresa tratando que Víbora se acuerde de lo ocurrido.

No sé ¿Qué se me olvida?-pregunto Víbora confundida bajando las escaleras del Palacio.

Emm no se… Tal vez se te olvida que… ¡Que la cita es después del entrenamiento!-grito levemente Tigresa haciendo que Víbora parara en seco y Tigresa cayera de cara a las escaleras para que después rodara por las escaleras.

Aww Po y Tigresa son tan iguales los dos caen rodando por las escaleras… ah cierto que voy hacer si la cita es después del entrenamiento no puedo llevar a Tigresa de lo linda que va a quedar al entrenamiento se va arruinar todo… ah ya se le voy a decir al Maestro Shifu que Tigresa se fue al bosque a entrenar jeje-dijo Víbora con una sonrisa malvada e ingeniosa.

¿Y, Donde esta Tigresa?... ¡Tigresa!-grito Víbora rectando velozmente hacia al final de las largas escaleras.

Tigresa estaba revotando los últimos escalones para terminar en el suelo cayendo de cara otra vez justo estaba viniendo Víbora se estaba echando a carcajadas.

Ajajaja-reía Víbora llegando donde estaba Tigresa.

¿Estás bien jajá Tigresa?-pregunto Víbora conteniendo las ganas de seguir riendo.

Si gracias por haberme tirado por las escaleras-dijo Tigresa quitándose el polvo de su camiseta.

Eh fue tu culpa por haberte tropezado-dijo Víbora.

¿Qué me vas a hacer?-pregunto Tigresa cruzándose de brazos.

Te llevare a que te pongan un vestido-dijo Víbora agarrando a Tigresa de la muñeca y poniendo una cara decidida.

¡Noo! Me niego a ponerme un vestido ridículo-dijo Tigresa tratando de zafarse del agarre de Víbora.

Pero Tigresa no vas a ir a tu así ¿Verdad?-pregunto Víbora apretando más la muñeca de Tigresa.

¿Qué tiene de malo?, ¿Qué este así con mi ropa de entrenamiento? A Po no le molestara que este así-dijo Tigresa poniendo más fuerza para zafarse.

Mira si Po se pone algo especial para ti y tú toda sucia es más tu pantalón se rompió justo donde está tu rodilla-dijo Víbora tramando algo y mirando la rodilla derecha de Tigresa.

¿Dónde?-pregunto Tigresa confundida viendo su pantalón que estaba en perfectas condiciones.

Mentira… solamente está un poco sucio por la caída-dijo Tigresa viendo a Víbora y sacándose un poco el polvo de su pantalón.

¿Así? No me di cuenta y ¡Qué te parece ahora!-dijo Víbora rompiendo el pantalón de Tigresa desde la rodilla hasta abajo.

¡VIBORA! ¡Es todo me canse de todo esto!-grito Tigresa enojada mordiendo levemente a Víbora donde estaba el agarre.

¡Aaahh Tigresa!-grito Víbora soltando la muñeca de Tigresa.

Tigresa se fue corriendo directo al Palacio de Jade y Víbora tras ella.

Pero justo en las escaleras Tigresa se cruza con Po que para en seco para decirle algo.

Oh hola Po ¿Te vas a ir adonde tu padre?-pregunto Tigresa amablemente.

No exactamente digo si voy a pasar un rato a ver a mi papa y después a comprarme ropa-dijo Po con una sonrisa.

¿Ropa? Pero si tú siempre usas el mismo tipo de pantalones-dijo Tigresa pasaron unos segundos que choco con Víbora que venía a gran velocidad tras ella.

Si pero esta vez voy a comprarme algo diferente para nuestra cita-dijo Po un poco sonrojado.

¿Así? Pero no hace falta Po, yo eh pensado en ir así como estoy-dijo Tigresa levantándose y limpiándose el polvo e ignorando por completo a Víbora.

Así estas bien total cualquier cosa que te pongas siempre vas a estar hermosa-dijo Po no dándose cuenta de lo que dijo.

¿Qué?-pregunto Tigresa con los ojos en par en par y sonrojada en cambio Víbora era como una fantasma para los dos no se percataban de su presencia así que observaba cada palabra y reacción de ambos.

No nada mejor me voy… espera un segundo ¿Qué le paso a tu pantalón?-pregunto Po parándose en seco y volteándose para ver a Tigresa de nuevo.

No nada eso solo que…- Dijo Tigresa viendo a Víbora que ya no estaba desapareció antes que Tigresa la culpara.

¿Qué te paso?-pregunto Po acercándose a Tigresa que la puso un poco nerviosa.

N-no nada… seguro que cuando estaba viendo hacia acá y una rama me rompió el pantalón de algún modo sin que me diera cuenta-dijo Tigresa viendo su pantalón rasgado.

Espero que no te abras echo una herida-dijo Po tirándose al suelo para ver mejor la rodilla de Tigresa.

No Po, estoy bien no me lastime-dijo Tigresa nerviosa.

Este Po, cuando va ser el día que no se preocupe tanto por mi… y será mejor que busque a Víbora si Po se va a poner algo especialmente para mi creo aunque no me guste y lo odie porque es ridículo tendré que ponerme un maldito vestido pero esto es por Po-pensó Tigresa.

Parece que tienes razón no te lastimaste-dijo Po parándose para ver a Tigresa a los ojos.

Gracias Po, bueno si me disculpas tengo que buscar a Víbora-dijo Tigresa viendo el Palacio de Jade.

¿Qué aun no terminaste de hablar con Víbora?-pregunto Po confundido.

Si ya hable con Víbora pero ahora tengo que hablar otra vez, adiós Po-dijo Tigresa despidiéndose de Po y comenzándose a ir.

Adiós Tigresa y ten cuidado con las ramas-dijo Po despidiéndose y yéndose al pueblo.

Que tonto soy, panda tonto tuve la oportunidad de decírselo pero será mejor que se lo diga en nuestra cita-dijo Po golpeándose la cabeza.

¿Dónde estará Víbora?... ah ya se en su habitación-dijo Tigresa corriendo hacia las habitaciones.

En la habitación de Víbora.

Víbora entro a su habitación estaba emocionada no se lo podría creer lo que vio sus ojos en la forma que los dos se miraban entre ellos.

Más rato alguien toco su puerta.

¿Quién es?-pregunto Víbora viendo su puerta.

Soy yo Tigresa ¿Puedo pasar?-pregunto Tigresa en susurros.

Si pasa Tigresa-dijo Víbora abriendo la puerta que Tigresa paso rápido a la habitación.

Bueno… ¿Ocurre algo Tigresa? Te ves algo nerviosa-dijo Víbora extrañada por la actitud de Tigresa.

Escuchaste la conversación que tuve con Po ¿cierto?-pregunto Tigresa nerviosa moviéndose de un lado a otro.

Si, si cada detalle lo observe todo y ahora quieres algo especial para Po, ya que Po se va a comprar ropa especial solamente para ti-dijo Víbora con una sonrisa pícara.

¡Siii!... Quiero que me ayudes-dijo Tigresa susurrando.

Está bien te ayudare como amiga y futura tía-dijo Víbora con una sonrisa orgullosa.

¿¡Que!?-pregunto Tigresa exaltada y sonrojada.

Nada no me hagas caso, conozco un buen sitio para elegir tu vestido-dijo Víbora abriendo la puerta y agarrando a Tigresa otra vez de la muñeca.

Está bien-dijo Tigresa con mala gana y arrastrando los pies.

Mientras tanto con Po.

Po había llegado al restaurante de su papa que fue recibido con un brazo.

Hola papa-dijo Po abrazando a su padre.

Hola hijo-dijo el Sr Ping abrazando a su hijo.

Me alegro que hayas venido, ¿Me podrás ayudar con los pedidos?-pregunto el Sr Ping agarrando a Po de la mano a la cocina.

Está bien Pa, pero por un rato ya que tengo una cita-dijo Po acompañando a su qué paro en seco.

¿Así?, ¿Y se podrá saber quién es la afortunada?-pregunto el Sr Ping intrigado mirando a Po.

Mejor te lo dijo en la cocina-dijo Po señalando la cocina.

Bueno ya quiero saber la futura esposa de mi hijo y la que me traerá nietos para poder heredar el restaurante-dijo el Sr Ping con emoción y orgullo de su hijo y entrando a la cocina.

¡Papa!-grito Po avergonzado y haciendo reír varios clientes por la reacción del panda.

¡Quiero nietos!-dijo el Sr Ping exigiendo y pasando a la cocina.

Ven pasa hijo-dijo el Sr Ping dejando la puerta abierta para que pase Po.

Y dime hijo ¿Quién es la afortunada?-pregunto el Sr Ping viendo a Po que había cerrado la puerta.

Emm… es Tigresa, papa-dijo Po un poco avergonzado.

Oh la Maestra Tigresa eso cambia todo y ¿A que estas esperando? Ve a comprarle un regalo y ponte algo especial-dijo el Sr Ping empujando a Po para que se valla.

Espera pa, ¿pero que le puedo regalar a Tigresa? Y de ponerme algo especial solamente tengo algunos pantaloncillos igualitos a estos, tendré que comprarme algo diferente-dijo Po dándose la vuelta para ver a su papa.

Cómprale unas flores a las chicas les gustan las flores o los chocolates seguro que le encantaran a Tigresa, mejor cómprale las dos cosas y entonces cómpralo entonces hijo ¿A que estas esperando el año nuevo chino, eh hijo?-pregunto el Sr Ping tratando de echar a Po otra vez.

Es que no se, si a Tigresa le gusten esas cosas yo la conozco y no creo que le gusten esas cosas, y tampoco sé dónde puedo comprarme algo especial-dijo Po agarrando a su papa para que no trate de echarlo de nuevo.

¿Qué cosa le gustan a la Maestra Tigresa, hijo?, y conozco un buena amiga mía que tiene una tienda de ropa es muy buena diseñadora de ropa, está a dos manzanas al norte-dijo el Sr Ping sacándose las manos de Po y señalando al norte.

A Tigresa le gustan más las armas y artefactos de combate que unas flores o unos chocolates ¿Y, pa tú crees que me alcanzara comprarme la ropa que yo quiero?-pregunto Po sacando de sus bolsillo cuatro bolsas de moneda de oro.

Pero qué clase de chica te elegiste hijo, ¿Y, que hay de la leoparda que un día estuviste comiendo fideos con ella?, si Po te alcanza y te sobra, espera aquí hijo vuelvo enseguida-dijo el Sr Ping sorprendido y yéndose a su habitación.

¿Hablas de Song? Solamente somos buenos amigos nada más y Tigresa es… la persona que más quiero en el mundo-grito Po con un suspiro para que el Sr Ping oyera desde su habitación.

Ah que lastima ella era perfecta para ti Po, pero si tu corazón dice que pertenece de Tigresa no voy a obligarte a querer a otra persona-dijo el Sr Ping bajando por las escaleras con dos bolsas de monedas de oro.

Ten hijo te servirá para que vallen a cualquier tienda o restaurante que Tigresa quiera ir-dijo el Sr Ping dándole las bolsas de monedas.

Pero Pa con esto me basta-dijo Po guardando sus bolsas de monedas.

Hijo, llévatelas mira si comprando el regalo para Tigresa y tu ropa te vas a quedar sin dinero-dijo el Sr Ping insistiendo con las bolsas de monedas.

Bueno pa me las llevare-dijo Po agarrando las dos bolsas de monedas.

Ahora ve y cómprale a Tigresa algo bonito-dijo el Sr Ping abriendo la puerta.

Gracias papa-dijo Po abrazando a su papa.

De nada hijo y suerte con tu cita con la Maestra Tigresa-dijo el Sr Ping despegándose del abrazo.

Adiós pa-dijo Po comenzándose a irse del restaurante.

Adiós hijo, mañana contame de cómo te fue en tu cita-dijo el Sr Ping despidiéndose desde la cocina.

Po se fue del restaurante dirigiéndose a comprar el regalo de Tigresa.

Mientras tanto Tigresa y Víbora ya habían llegado al final de las escaleras.

¿Tigresa y has pensado que vestido comprarte?-pregunto Víbora mirando hacia atrás que estaba Tigresa mirando el suelo.

Emm no, creo que me tendrás que ayudar-dijo Tigresa mirando a Víbora.

Claro que te voy ayudar a elegir tu vestido-dijo Víbora feliz volteándose para ver el camino.

¿Y, donde está la tienda?-pregunto Tigresa sacando su muñeca del agarre.

Víbora iba agarrar otra vez a Tigresa pero le sorprendió que seguía caminando hacia al pueblo.

A dos manzanas hacia el norte-dijo Víbora con una sonrisa alcanzando a Tigresa para estar a su lado.

Entonces vamos un poco más rápido no quiero hacer esperar a Po-dijo Tigresa seria acelerando el paso.

Tigresa querida amiga mía hoy va ser el día que te declararas hacia Po es mas hoy me di cuenta que estas muy loca hacia Po-pensó Víbora negando con la cabeza con una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto con Po.

Po no sabía que regalarle a Tigresa estaba viendo en tiendo por tienda.

Estoy perdiendo tiempo tengo que ser puntual para la cita-dijo Po desesperado viendo por todos lados.

Ah ya fue le compro unas flores pero no cualquier ramo de flores el mejor ramo de flores de la tienda-dijo Po feliz corriendo hacia la florería.

Con las chicas estaban llegando al local donde Tigresa se iba a comprar su vestido.

Es aquí la mejor tienda de ropa del pueblo venia aquí muy ha seguido solo por si le llegaban más diseños de ropa con algún día de comprarte uno Tigresa, si así es te eh reservados algunos diseños para que te pruebes-dijo Víbora con una sonrisa viendo la tienda que era más o menos grande de color rojo llamativo.

Que amable de tu parte-dijo Tigresa quejándose por dentro porque se imaginaba el tipo de topa que le abra reservado.

Ay Tigresa no te quejes, si te van a gustar-dijo Víbora tocando la puerta de la tienda.

Víbora toco otra vez pero nadie abría las dos maestras se dispusieron abrir la puerta pero cuando se aproximaron un poco a la puerta de pronto se abre permitiendo ver a una conejita de unos cuatro años.

¿Esta es la diseñadora?-pregunto Tigresa confundida viendo a la conejita.

No seas tonta Tigresa, ella es Ring la hija de la diseñadora-dijo Víbora poniendo una cara tonta haciendo reír a la conejita y molestando a Tigresa.

Ola Vibola cuanlo tielpo-dijo Ring con una sonrisa abrazando a Víbora.

Aww más lindo ¿No es así Tigresa?-pregunto Víbora con una sonrisa tierna mirando a Tigresa.

Si, si muy lindo-dijo Tigresa seria ignorando a la pequeña conejita.

¿Vibola quieles vel mi colección de ropas?-pregunto Ring atrayendo a Víbora hacia la tienda.

Será otro día Ring hoy no puedo, nos puedes llevar con tu mami-dijo Víbora mirando a Ring que se puso triste.

No estés triste Ring… se me ocurrió una idea Ring mientras que tu mami atiende a Tigresa me muestras tu colección de ropas ¿Si?-dijo Víbora poniendo si cola en el hombro de Ring haciendo que Ring se alegrara de vuelta.

¡Siii! Vamos pasen-dijo Ring feliz haciendo señales para que pasen.

Mientras tanto con Po había llegado a una florería que lo cual atendía una vieja oveja.

Buenas tardes Guerrero Dragón-dijo la oveja haciendo una reverencia.

Buenas tardes señora por favor dígame Po-dijo Po saludando a la vieja oveja.

Está bien Po, por cierto mi nombre es Yuan ¿Qué se le ofrece?-pregunto Yuan amablemente.

Un gusto, estoy buscando unas buenas flores-dijo Po viendo por la tienda varios tipos de flores.

Como veras estas flores son muy llamativas pero no te recomendaría ¿Para qué quiere las flores, para tenerlo en la casa o de regalo para alguien?-pregunto Yuan observando a Po con una sonrisa poniendo a Po nervioso.

Se podía decir que es para alguien especial jeje-rio Po rascándose la cabeza.

Aahhh acá tengo unas flores muy buenas-dijo Yuan dándole a Po unas flores blancas con los bordes y la copa de color rojo.

Woow son las mejores flores que eh visto en mi vida ¿Cuánto cuesta?-pregunto Po sin dudarlo ni un segundo y dándole las flores a Yuan.

Una flor cuesta veinticinco y el ramo cuesta trecientas monedas de oro-dijo Yuan esperando una respuesta de Po.

Me compro el ramo-dijo Po sacando de su bolsillo una bolsa de monedas.

Trecientos entonces-dijo Yuan con una sonrisa preparando el ramo de flores.

Acá tiene-dijo Po dándole las monedas a la vieja oveja.

Acá tiene el ramo-dijo Yuan entregándole el ramo de flores.

Gracias-dijo Po con una sonrisa.

Ten cuidado Po son muy frágiles-dijo Yuan preocupándose por las flores.

Está bien, gracias por la información-dijo Po comenzándose a ir de la tienda con mucho cuidado.

No gracias a usted Guerrero Dragón-dijo Yuan con una sonrisa despidiéndose de Po.

Tengo que dejar estas flores en algún lugar, no puedo ir a comprarme la ropa que yo quiero con estas delicadas flores-pensó Po.

Mientras tanto Tigresa y Víbora estaban dentro de la tienda sentadas esperando que la mama de Ring terminara con el cliente.

Me aburro-dijo Tigresa resoplando del aburrimiento que tenía.

¿Qué hora es?-pregunto Tigresa viendo a su costado que estaba Víbora.

Ni idea-dijo Víbora al igual de aburrida.

¿Y Ring?-pregunto Tigresa viendo por todos lados.

Esta allá ayudando a su mama con el cliente-dijo Víbora apuntando con su cola donde estaba la diseñadora con el cliente de pronto apareció Ring con varios tipos de diseños en sus manos.

¿La podes llamar?-pregunto Tigresa aburrida apoyando su puño en su mandíbula.

¿Para qué?-pregunto Víbora tirada en la silla como si fuera una alcohólica.

Para que le pregunte a su mama si le falta mucho-dijo Tigresa en la misma posición.

¡Riing podes venir!-grito Víbora con las pocas ganas de estar ahí.

Ahola voy Vibola-dijo ring corriendo a los saltos hacia Víbora.

¿Quieles ver mi colección?-pregunto Ring entusiasmada poniendo su manita en su labios.

Emm si… le podes preguntar a tu mami si ¿Cuánto le falta?-pregunto Víbora con una sonrisa forzada.

¡Eeehh!-grito Ring feliz saltando de felicidad.

De ahí Ring fue primero a preguntar a su mama de lo que Víbora le dijo al terminar se fue por un pasillo que estaba a la derecha.

Mientras tanto con Po estaba caminando con cuidado por el pueblo.

Espero que mi papa sepa cómo cuidar flores-dijo Po caminando con cuidado hacia el restaurante.

En el Restaurante del Sr Ping.

El Sr Ping estaba recogiendo los platos de las mesas una vez que había recogido todos los platos de las mesas los llevo a la cocina para lavarlos.

Espero que Po le vaya bien en su cita-dijo el Sr Ping lavando los platos y mirando el cielo.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos que había terminado de levar los platos y el Sr Ping se asoma para ver en la entrada del restaurante y ve a Po caminando con cuidado mirando fijamente las flores.

Po, ¿Pero qué haces aquí?, ¿Aun no te compras tu ropa?-pregunto el Sr Ping exaltado saliendo de la cocina para acercarse a Po.

No aun no pa, solo he venido para que te encargues de este ramo de flores-dijo Po entregándole el ramo de flores a su padre.

Ten cuidado pa, son muy frágiles-dijo Po temiendo que su papa las rompiera.

Wow hijo son hermosas, ¿Son para Tigresa?-pregunto el Sr Ping mirando las flores.

Si así es, ya que no encontré nada que le gustaba a Tigresa entonces le compre este hermoso ramo de flores-dijo Po con una sonrisa mirando el ramo de flores.

Si es hermoso ¿Cuánto te costó?-pregunto el Sr Ping mirando a su hijo.

Trecientas monedas de oro-dijo Po mirando a su papa con una mirada para no se preocupara.

¿¡Tanto!?, ¿Cuánto llevas en tus bolsas?-pregunto el Sr Ping sorprendido.

Bueno pa eran las mejores flores de la tienda, y haber en cada bolsa tenia quinientas monedas en cada bolsa y no sé cuánto me diste si por eso te dije que no me des más dinero si tenía mucho se me olvido decirte cuanto tenia-dijo Po poniendo sus manos en sus bolsillos para sacar las bolsas que le dio su papa.

No me las des Po, quédate con lo que te di o guárdalo para otra ocasión ese dinero y ¿Dónde sacaste tanto dinero?-pregunto el Sr Ping sorprendido y a la vez confundido.

Las personas me lo dieron por salvar sus tiendas o sus vidas yo le decía que no me de nada si es mi trabajo proteger pero ellos insistían que lo aceptara así que lo acepte y estuve ahorrando para una ocasión como esta, por cierto pa tengo que irme antes que se me haga tarde-dijo Po despidiéndose de su padre.

¿Pero Po que hago con estas flores?-pregunto el Sr Ping rascándose la cabeza sin entender que hacer.

Ah no sé, creo que tienes que dejarlas en un lugar húmedo y que le llegue el sol-dijo Po deteniéndose para contestarle a su padre.

Ah gracias hijo, adiós-dijo el Sr Ping despidiéndose de su hijo y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

¿Dónde puedo conseguir un lugar como me dijo Po?-pregunto el Sr Ping confundido rascándose la cabeza.

Ah ya se-dijo el Sr Ping con cuidado dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Mientras tanto con Tigresa y Víbora.

Tigresa se cansó de esperar y empezó a meditar, y Víbora estaba con Ring viendo la colección de ropa que le trajo Ring.

Ahora que me acuerdo Ring no me dijiste cuanto le falta a tu mami-dijo Víbora dejando de ver la colección y viendo a Ring.

Ah se me había olvidado, me dio dentlo de cinco minulos leminaba-dijo Ring viendo a Víbora.

¿Cuánto tiempo paso?-pregunto Víbora viendo a la diseñadora que todavía estaba haciendo detalles y ajustes a la ropa del cliente.

Cuatlo minulos-dijo Ring viendo a su mami.

¿Está segura? La estoy mirando y se le ve que tiene para un rato más-dijo Víbora resoplando y viendo otra vez la colección.

No tle cleas Vibola, mira a la cuenla de tles mi mama va a leminal-dijo Ring segura de sí misma sin dejar de mirar a su mami.

No te creo Ring-dijo Víbora volviendo a mirar a Ring.

¿Quieles peldel? Uno…-dijo Ring mirando a Víbora con una mirada retadora.

No, yo sé que voy a ganar-dijo Víbora confiada mirando a la mama de Ring que seguía con los ajustes.

Dos…-dijo Ring con la misma mirada, viendo a su mama.

¡Tles!-grito Ring alzando los brazos para arriba justo cuando grito Ring su mama se estaba despidiendo del cliente dejando a una Víbora con la boca abierta del asombro.

¿Quién sigue?-pregunto la diseñadora viendo donde estaba su hija con ella estaba Víbora y Tigresa que seguía meditando.

¿Ah? A si nosotros ¡despierta Tigresa!-grito Víbora levemente con su cola sacudiendo a Tigresa.

No estaba durmiendo estaba meditando-dijo Tigresa mal humorada levantando del piso.

Bueno eso no importa ahora vamos que nos espera la diseñadora-dijo Víbora dirigiéndose donde estaba la diseñadora.

Hola Víbora cuanto tiempo-dijo la diseñadora con una sonrisa saludando a Víbora.

Hola Luang, si cuanto tiempo ha pasado-dijo Víbora saludando a Luang.

¿Vienes para ver más diseños?-pregunto Luang poniendo sus puños en su cintura.

Esta vez no Luang, traje a Tigresa para que se pruebe los lindos vestidos que les reserve-dijo Víbora con emoción mirando a Tigresa que estaba viniendo atrás suyo a paso lento.

Oh la Maestra Tigresa es un honor tenerla aquí en mi tienda-dijo Luang haciendo una reverencia a la maestra.

Si, si un gusto ¿Y los vestidos dónde están?-pregunto Tigresa seria cruzándose de brazos.

Ahora se los traigo-dijo Luang yéndose al fondo de la tienda.

¿Adónde va?-pregunto Tigresa seria y confundida viendo a Víbora.

A buscar los vestidos, ya quiero que te pruebes esos vestidos-dijo Víbora al igual de emocionada.

Que emocionante-dijo Tigresa con mala gana viendo a la izquierda que había otros tipos de ropas para mujeres.

Espérame aquí voy a ver esas ropas de allá-dijo Tigresa yéndose a la izquierda de la tienda.

Pero ahora van a traer los vestido-dijo Víbora queriendo que no se vaya todavía.

Voy a estar aquí nomas solamente avísame cuando llegue la diseñadora con los vestidos-dijo Tigresa seria dándose la vuelta para ver a Víbora.

Bueno-dijo Víbora con una sonrisa.

A ver que ahí de interesante en esta parte seguro que nada-dijo Tigresa viendo en la primera fila de ropa.

No esta no me gusta para nada-dijo Tigresa negando con la cabeza porque en la fila había dos partes, uno era de conjuntos de bikinis y la otra parte era de ropa interior.

Haber esta… no tampoco… esta no… ni esta-dijo Tigresa empezándose a impacientarse con los brazos cruzados pasando de largo por tres filas donde había puros vestidos de diferentes colores y diseños.

Si la próxima es la misma porquería como las demás me vuelvo con Víbora-pensó Tigresa.

Tigresa se acercó a la siguiente fila y con la primera ropa que vio le gusto era la vestimenta que le gustaba de entrenamiento.

Esta es mi fila-dijo Tigresa pasando por el costado de la fila para ver las diferentes vestimentas.

Todas eran la misma camiseta como la Tigresa solamente que eran de diferentes colores y otras de mangas largas.

Este me gusta-dijo Tigresa con una sonrisa agarrando una camiseta negra con dos dragones bordados de rojo en la espalda y poniéndolo en el antebrazo izquierdo.

A ver que más ahí… esta es buena pero no es de mi estilo-dijo Tigresa rechazando una camiseta celeste con bordes dorados.

Esta también me la llevo-dijo Tigresa poniendo otra camiseta en su antebrazo, era una camiseta blanca con un signo del Yin y del Yang en la espalda.

Lo que Tigresa no se daba cuenta no había traído dinero en sus bolsillos y estaba tan obsesionada por sus ropas que no se acordaba del dinero.

Bueno vamos con Víbora creo he terminado de elegir-dijo Tigresa yendo donde estaba Víbora con las dos camisetas en su antebrazo, todavía la diseñadora no había llegado con los vestidos.

Eh Víbora mira esto-dijo Tigresa enseñándole las camisetas.

Wow Tigresa son hermosas-dijo Víbora asombrada por las camisetas.

¿Tigresa por casualidad trajiste dinero para comprar?-pregunto Víbora entre cerrando los ojos.

Tigresa toco sus bolsillos y no había nada, saco la funda de los bolsillos tampoco había nada.

No-dijo Tigresa preocupada por querer comprar esas camisetas.

¿No habías traído tú?-pregunto Tigresa señalando con su dedo a Víbora.

Tigresa… -dijo Víbora con una cara ¿_Are You Kidding me?_

¡Soy una idiota!, ¡Como se me pudo olvidar el maldito dinero!-grito Tigresa cayéndole las camisetas que Víbora las agarro con rapidez y Tigresa estaba con las manos en la cara.

¿Qué le pasa a Tigresa?-pregunto una voz familiar para las dos maestras.

¿Po?-preguntaron Tigresa y Víbora al mismo tiempo.

Si, así es el magnífico Guerrero Dragón ha venido a esta tienda para comprarse su ropa de la barbarosidad-dijo Po con gran entusiasmo.

Ay Po, nunca cambias-dijo Víbora con una sonrisa.

Jeje y bueno ¿Qué te pasaba Tigresa?-pregunto Po preocupado.

No nada Po, es solo que me olvide traer dinero y me quería comprar estas camisetas-dijo Tigresa un poco decepcionada agarrando las camisetas que las tenía Víbora.

Ni modo tendré que dejarlas en donde las encontré-dijo Tigresa con el mismo tono y yéndose con la cabeza baja.

¡Tigresa espera!-dijo Po llamando la atención de Tigresa,

¿Qué quieres Po?-pregunto Tigresa recobrando su seriedad y volteándose para ver a Po.

Te las compro-dijo Po poniendo su mano en su bolsillo.

¡¿Qué?! No Po yo misma puedo comprarme esto-dijo Tigresa viendo a Víbora.

Víbora estaba haciendo señas para que Tigresa aceptara que Po le compre las camisetas.

Está bien Po-dijo Tigresa con una sonrisa.

Bien, ¿Dónde está la diseñadora para preguntarle cuánto cuesta?-pregunto Po viendo por todos lados sin ver a la diseñadora.

Eso, ¿Dónde estará? Hace un rato desde que no la vemos-dijo Víbora preocupándose por la diseñadora.

Vamos a investigar, Víbora ve a buscar a Ring, Po ven vamos a buscar a la diseñadora-dijo Tigresa seria dejando las camisetas en un banquito que había por ahí.

Los dos asintieron y empezaron a buscar, Víbora en busca de Ring, y Po y Tigresa fueron a la parte de atrás en busca de la diseñadora.

¡Ring!-grito Víbora a todo pulmón que enseguida Ring vino corriendo hacia ella.

Eso ha sido fácil-dijo Víbora mirando a Ring que venía hacia ella.

¿Pasa algo Vibola?-pregunto Ring preocupada.

No nada cariño es solo que desapareciste de la nada es solo eso-dijo Víbora tranquilizando a Ring.

¿Dónde estabas?-pregunto Víbora entre cerrando los ojos.

Estaba en la cocina-dijo Ring señalando donde estaba el pasillo.

Aahhh guardemos tu colección Ring antes que tu mami te castigue-dijo Víbora restando donde estaba la colección.

Bueno Vibola-dijo Ring con una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto Po y Tigresa ya estaban en la parte de atrás todavía sin localizar a la diseñadora.

¿Quién es Ring?-pregunto Po confundido es la hija de la diseñadora-dijo Tigresa seria sin dejar de mirar adelante.

Aahhh ¿Y dónde se fue la diseñadora exactamente?-pregunto Po mirando hacia los dos lados.

No sé, la última vez que la vi se estaba viniendo hacia acá-dijo Tigresa seria también mirando hacia los dos lados.

¡Mira allá hay algo extraño!-grito Po señalando la esquina izquierda de la tienda.

¿Dónde?-pregunto Tigresa confundida viendo donde señalaba Po.

A si tienes razón se ve extraño esa parte, vamos a ver-dijo Tigresa caminando hacia la esquina.

Viste, se ve como si fuera falso-dijo Po acercándose a la esquina.

Solo hay un modo de averiguarlo-dijo Tigresa acercándose un poco más a la esquina.

Tigresa estaba a punto de tocar la esquina falsa pero Po ya había atravesado la parte falsa con una patada voladora, la parte falsa era una cortina del mismo color de la madera para confundir a extraños o bandidos.

Po ese no era el modo de averiguarlo-dijo Tigresa con su palma en su cara.

Después la pondré cuando volvamos-dijo Po yéndose por un pasillo.

Está bien-dijo Tigresa apresurando el paso para estar al lado de Po.

¡Nooo!-grito Po tirándose al piso de rodillas.

¿Qué pasa Po?-pregunto Tigresa preocupada poniendo su mano en el hombro de Po.

Mira allá-dijo Po señalando más adelante que había unas escaleras que descendían.

Ah era eso, vamos Po levántate que tenemos que encontrar a la diseñadora-dijo Tigresa con una sonrisa.

Bueno, espero que las escaleras no sean tan largas como del palacio-dijo Po con mala gana caminando hacia las escaleras.

Ya verás que no serán tan largas-dijo Tigresa dándole palmadas en la espalda de Po.

Espero que tengas razón-dijo Po sonriéndole a Tigresa.

Ya verás que si-dijo Tigresa devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Mientras tanto con Víbora y Ring habían terminado de ordenar la colección de Ring en una baúl.

Ufff… tanto ordenar me dio hambre ¿Y a ti Ring?-pregunto Víbora cansada viendo a Ring que estaba tirada en el piso boca arriba también por el cansancio.

Si tengo mucha hambre-dijo Ring levantándose de golpe para tocar su panza.

¿Qué te parece si vamos al restaurante del Sr Ping?-pregunto Víbora con una sonrisa.

Me encantaría pelo le tengo que pleguntal a mi mami-dijo Ring corriendo hacia la parte de atrás de la tienda.

¡Espera Ring!-grito Víbora deteniendo a Ring, no tenía que dejar a Ring que se aleje.

Vamos Ring, si seguro que tu mami te va a dejar si somos amigas no tiene nada malo-dijo Víbora con una sonrisa nerviosa tratando que Ring le siguiera la corriente.

Está bien-dijo Ring dudando.

Mientras tanto Po y Tigresa estaban bajando las escaleras.

Po me olvide decirte gracias por quererme comprar las camisetas-dijo Tigresa mirando a Po.

No me lo agradezcas-dijo Po con una sonrisa.

No enserio Po tu siempre estas cuándo te necesito y te lo agradezco-dijo Tigresa con una sonrisa.

Tu mientras que estés feliz me basta-dijo Po mirando a Tigresa que ella enseguida miro para el otro lado de lo sonrojada que se puso.

P-Po ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?-pregunto Tigresa todavía mirando hacia el otro lado.

Si dime-dijo Po con una sonrisa mirando hacia abajo si todavía que daba escalones.

¿Tú y Song son buenos amigos?-pregunto Tigresa un poco nerviosa mirando hacia adelante.

Los mejores amigos-dijo Po con las mismas sonrisa poniendo a Tigresa poniéndola un poco "_celosa"._

¿Asi?-pregunto Tigresa recuperando su tono serio.

Tigresa mira una puerta-dijo Po bajando rápidamente para acercarse a la puerta.

Parece que no lo podemos abrir fácilmente ya que es de metal-dijo Tigresa seria bajando las escaleras.

Entonces lo abriremos lo abriremos a la fuerza-dijo Po entusiasmado preparándose para derribar la puerta.

Po iba a romper la puerta de metal pero Tigresa puso su mano en el pecho de Po para que se detuviera.

¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Po confundido.

Nada, ¿Te fijaste si estaba abierta?-pregunto Tigresa seria mirando a Po.

No jeje-reía Po rascándose la cabeza.

Tigresa se acercó a la puerta, la empujo y se abrió la puerta permitiendo ver una bodega grande llenas de cajas en estantes altos, dejándola abierta y volteándose para ver a Po cruzándose de brazos.

Jejeje se me olvido fijarme si estaba abierta-dijo Po rascándose la nuca.

Déjate de payasear y vamos por la diseñadora-dijo Tigresa haciendo señas para que viniera.

Si, espérame Tigresa-dijo Po corriendo hacia Tigresa.

Po iba corriendo pero no avanzo más allá de la puerta porque choco con Tigresa que se detuvo a veinte centímetros de la puerta.

¡Poo!-grito Tigresa enojada levantándose del piso.

¡Es tu culpa Tigresa por quedarte cerca de la puerta!-grito Po no tan enojado como Tigresa.

¡Ayuda!-grito una voz al fondo de la bodega.

Vamos no hay tiempo que perder-dijo Tigresa corriendo donde se produjo la voz.

¡Espera Tigresa!-grito Po corriendo levemente para no volver a chocar con tigresa.

¿Qué quieres Po?-pregunto tigresa seria parando de correr para ver a Po.

Te quería decir que lo siento Tigresa por haberme chocado contigo fui mi culpa-dijo Po apenado deteniendo para ver el suelo.

No Po, soy yo la que se tiene que disculpar fui mi culpa por haberme detenido cerca de la puerta es queda asombrada por lo grande que es esta bodega y también tengo que disculparme por haberte tratando tan mal en estos años, lo siento Po-dijo tigresa también apenada.

Eso ya no importa Tigresa, eso ya es pasado pero mira en que se convirtió antes me odiabas y ahora somos buenos amigos y Tigresa te quiero decir algo que he querido decirte hace tiempo… -dijo Po acercándose a Tigresa para levantarle la barbilla.

¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Tigresa con los ojos abiertos suponiendo lo que diría Po.

Y-yo… yo… -dijo Po con dificultad para hablar por lo nervioso que estaba.

¡Ayuda!-grito la voz mucho más fuerte.

Será mejor que vayamos a ayudar-dijo Po corriendo hacia la voz dejando sola a Tigresa que quedo parada sin hacer nada.

¡Nooo! Sabía que me iba a decir que me amaba, y me iba a preguntar si quería ser su novia-pensó Tigresa.

¡Qué esperas Tigresa vamos!-grito Po a lo lejos sacando a tigresa de sus pensamientos.

¡Ya voy!-grito Tigresa empezando a correr en cuatro patas

Tigresa no tardo mucho que ya había alcanzado a Po, pero Tigresa prefirió estar con Po para ayudarla a encontrarla más rápido.

Mientras tanto Víbora y Ring iban entrando al restaurante del Sr Ping que el enseguida los fue a saludar.

Hola Maestra Víbora es un gusto tenerla en mi restaurante y veo que trajo a la hija de la diseñadora también-dijo el Sr Ping amablemente con una sonrisa mirando a Ring.

Hola Sr Ping, así es traje a Ring para que pruebe su sopa-dijo Víbora también mirando a ring.

Eso me da mucha alegría tener más clientes en mi restaurante… Vengan aquí hay una meza para las dos-dijo el Sr Ping atrayendo a Víbora y Ring a su meza que era la primera de la fila junto a la pared.

Sienten, sientes ahora le traigo la sopa-dijo el Sr Ping yéndose a la cocina pero primero iría a ver el ramo de flores.

Espero que estén bien las flores en donde los dejes-dijo el Sr Ping subiendo las escaleras.

El Sr Ping abrió la puerta de su habitación y lo que encontró no eran flores llamativas encontró flores rostizadas, las había dejado el ramo de flores en el marco de la ventana y aun el sol brillaba.

Oh no, Po se va a enojar conmigo si sabe que le paso a si flores-dijo el Sr Ping preocupado sin saber qué hacer.

Ah ya se le voy a pedir a la Maestra Víbora que vaya a la florería para que compre las mismas flores-dijo el Sr Ping corriendo hacia las escaleras.

¡Maestra Víbora!, ¡Maestra Víbora!-grito el Sr Ping abriendo la puerta de golde y corriendo hacia donde estaba Víbora y Ring.

¿Pasa algo Sr Ping?-pregunto Víbora preocupada mirando al Sr Ping que estaba agitado.

Es una emergencia se le quemaron las flores de Po que le iba a regalar a Tigresa-dijo el Sr Ping nervioso moviéndose para todos lados.

Aww que lindo detalle de Po, ¿Y cómo se les quemaron?-pregunto Víbora levantándose de la meza.

Deje las flores en el marco de la ventana mientras que atendía a los clientes y fui a revisar como estaban y las encontré todas rostizadas del calor del sol-dijo el Sr Ping parando para ver a Víbora.

A Ver déjeme adivinar ¿Ahora quiere que vaya a la florería para que compre otro ramo de flores igual a las que compro Po?-pregunto Víbora con una sonrisa que el Sr Ping asintió repetidamente.

Bien… entonces si quiere que le ayude necesito dinero-dijo Víbora haciendo señales para que le de dinero.

¡¿Qué?!-dijo el Sr Ping sorprendido por lo que dijo Víbora.

Si necesito dinero para comprar el ramo de flores que usted quemo, además no querrá cuando llegue Po a recoger su ramo de flores y darse cuenta que si propio padre le quemo las flores las que le iba a regalar a Tigresa ¿Quiere eso?-pregunto Víbora mirando al Sr Ping fijamente.

No por supuesto que no, eso no le va a pasar a mi hijo-dijo el Sr Ping poniéndose firme y negando repetidamente.

¿Entonces?-pregunto Víbora con una sonrisa.

Bueno, aquí tiene trecientas monedas de oro eso es lo que cuesta el ramo de flores-dijo el Sr Ping sacando todas las monedas de su delantal.

Bien, ¿No tendrá una bolsita para llevar estas monedas?-pregunto Víbora amablemente.

Si, aquí tiene-dijo el Sr Ping sacando una bolsita de su delantal.

¿Puedo il?-pregunto Ring acercándose a Víbora y poniendo ojos de cachorro.

Awww me encanta que me pongan esos ojitos, pero no tienes que quedarte con el Sr Ping-dijo Víbora con una sonrisa juntando las monedas y poniéndolas en la bolsa.

Uuhhh-dijo Ring mirando hacia abajo.

No te pongas así Ring, porque aquí está el Sr Ping para alegrarte cuando estés triste-dijo el Sr Ping poniendo caras chistosas y haciendo piruetas.

Jajaja-reía Ring alegre de vuelta.

Vamos Ring tengo una misión para ti-dijo el Sr Ping haciendo señas para que la acompañara.

Bueno Sr Ping ahora les traigo las flores lo más rápido que pueda… nos vemos Ring ahora vuelvo-dijo Víbora despidiéndose de ambos y marchándose lo más rápido que puede.

Mientras tanto Po y Tigresa estaban caminando alertados por si algún ruido se presenciara y aun no encontraban a la diseñadora.

Vaya que es grande esta bodega será imposible encontrar a la diseñadora-dijo Po alerta mirando por todos lados.

Si-dijo Tigresa seria mirando hacia todos lados.

¿Po que me ibas a decir?-pregunto Tigresa mirando a Po.

¿Cuándo?-pregunto Po poniéndose nervioso.

Allá atrás antes de que la voz nos interrumpiera-dijo Tigresa señalando con su dedo atrás suyo.

Emm ha te iba a decir que… Que son lindas tus camisetas-dijo Po nervioso poniendo una sonrisa nerviosa.

Po no sabes mentir-dijo Tigresa seria cruzándose de brazos.

Si ya se-dijo Po bajando la cabeza.

¿Entonces?-pregunto Tigresa frunciendo el ceño.

Ahora no Tigresa más tarde te lo voy a decir-dijo Po levantando la mirada y viendo a Tigresa.

Está bien-dijo Tigresa con una sonrisa.

Espera se me ocurrió una idea-dijo Po con una sonrisa.

¿Cuál?-pregunto Tigresa volviendo a mirar hacia adelante.

Mi idea es que la voz no vaya guiando así la encontramos más rápido-dijo Po.

Buena idea-dijo Tigresa adulando a Po.

Gracias… ¡Sr o Sra. Puede gritar así podemos encontrarlo/a!-grito Po a todo pulmón y poniendo sus manos alrededor de la boca.

¡Está bien!-grito la voz.

Por aquí-dijo Tigresa corriendo hacia el origen de la voz.

Mientras tanto con Víbora había llegado a la florería cansada.

Buenas tardes Maestra Víbora-dijo Yuan haciendo una reverencia a la maestra.

Buenas tardes Yuan, me podría dar las mismas flores que le dio a Po-dijo Víbora acercándose a Yuan.

¿Por?, ¿Acaso les gustaron esas flores?-pregunto Yuan con una sonrisa.

No, es que las flores de Po sufrieron quemaduras de segundo grado y me pidió que le comprase las mismas flores-dijo Víbora con una sonrisa.

Ah le dije que son demasiado frágiles… bueno ahora te preparo otro ramo de flores de las mismas, son trescientas monedas de oro-dijo Yuan con amabilidad preparando otro ramo de flores.

Gracias, aquí tiene las monedas-dijo Víbora dejando las monedas en el mostrador.

Aquí tiene y gracias-dijo Yuan con una sonrisa dándole el mismo ramo de flores que le dio Po.

Wow son hermosas que buena elección tiene Po-dijo Víbora asombrada viendo las flores.

Así es, Po dijo lo mismo-dijo Yuan viendo la expresión de Víbora.

Bueno me tengo que ir rápido antes que se me haga tarde-dijo Víbora agarrando las flores.

Víbora trátalas con cuidado como ya sabrás son muy delicadas-dijo Yuan preocupándose por las flores.

Está bien, si conmigo están a salvo de cualquier peligro-dijo Víbora tranquilizando a Yuan.

Bueno confió en ti en que no le pase nada al ramo de flores-dijo Yuan tranquilizándose.

Adiós Yuan-dijo Víbora despidiéndose de Yuan.

Hasta pronto Maestra Víbora-dijo Yuan despidiéndose de Víbora.

Mientras tanto en el restaurante del Sr Ping.

El Sr Ping y Ring estaban en la cocina, el Sr Ping atendía a los clientes y Ring le alcanzaba las cosas al Sr Ping para facilitarle el trabajo.

Ring alcánzame esas hojas-dijo el Sr Ping cortando verduras.

Ahola se las doy-dijo Ring feliz agarrando un plato con las holas que estaba debajo de los cuchillos.

Aquí tiene-dijo Ring feliz dándole el plato con hojas al Sr Ping.

Gracias Ring me estas ayudando mucho, ¿Quieres jugar en la habitación de mi hijo?-pregunto el Sr Ping dejando de cortar verduras y mirando a Ring.

Si quelo-dijo Ring con una sonrisa dando saltitos.

Bien, ven acompáñame-dijo el Sr Ping con una sonrisa agarrando la mano de Ring para que venga.

Veras cuando mu hijo estaba conmigo siempre nos divertíamos, siempre cocinábamos juntos, él siempre estaba cuando más lo necesitaba-dijo el Sr Ping saliéndose una lagrima de lo orgulloso que estaba.

¿Y dónde está su hijo ahola?-pregunto Ring pisando el primer escalón.

Ya que mi hijo es el Guerrero Dragón no tiene mucho tiempo para que estemos juntos peor igual lo quiero porque es mi hijo-dijo el Sr Ping con una sonrisa orgullosa ayudando a Ring a subir escalón por escalón.

¿Su hijo es el guelelo dlagon?-pregunto Ring intrigada subiendo el último escalón.

Así es, mi hijo protege el valle y a China de los malos-dijo el Sr Ping soltando la mano de Ring y abriendo la puerta de la habitación de Po.

Wow palece que si hijo le gustaba mucho el kung fu-dijo ring asombrada por la habitación de Po que estaba igual desde que se fue.

Si le gustaba mucho el kung fu tiene pinturas de distintos maestros del kung fu y también sus figuras de acción de los Cinco Furiosos-dijo el Sr Ping señalando las cosas una por una.

¿A su hijo no le molestala si puedo jugal con sus figulas de acción?-pregunto Ring inocentemente señalando las figuras de acción.

Seguro que no le molestara en lo más mínimo, ve a jugar-dijo el Sr Ping con una sonrisa.

Siii-dijo Ring feliz dirigiéndose donde estaban las figuras de acción.

Bueno Ring quédate aquí mientras que yo voy atender a los clientes, no te preocupes yo estaré abajo si necesitas algo solo dilo-dijo el Sr Ping amablemente bajando las escaleras.

Bueno Sl Ping-dijo Ring subiéndose a la cama para agarrar las figuras de acción.

Mientras tanto Po y Tigresa ya avían avanzado bastante y la voz se hacía cada vez más fuerte de escuchar.

Ya estamos cerca-dijo Tigresa seria.

Al fin-dijo Po aliviado de tanto caminar y correr.

¡Eh por aquí!-dijo la voz.

¿Pero diseñadora que le paso?-pregunto Tigresa confundida corriendo para ayudar a sacar a la diseñadora que al parecer se le cayeron varias cajas encima de ella dejándola atrapada.

Nada es solo que iba a sacar la caja de los vestidos que reservo Víbora y me resbale de la escalera he intente agarrarme a algo pero falle y agarre otra caja que también se me cayó encima-dijo Luang estirando después de tanto tiempo en el piso y después se limpió el polvo de su delantal.

Uff… diseñadora ¿Se encuentra bien?-pregunto Po recuperando el aire.

Si ahora me encuentro bien, gracias por haberme ayudado Maestra Tigresa y Guerrero Dragón-dijo Luang haciendo una reverencia.

No hay de que agradecer diseñadora-dijo Po con una sonrisa.

Pueden llamarme Luang, por cierto ¿Quieren algo de mi tienda por haberme ayudado?-pregunto Luang recogiendo algunos vestidos que se cayeron.

Podría regalarnos las camisetas que… -dijo Tigresa siendo interrumpida porque Po le puso su mano en su boca.

¿Qué?-pregunto Luang confundida viendo a Tigresa.

No nada, no haga caso a Tigresa esta algo mareada desde que nos chocamos, no se haga drama es nuestro deber y no queremos nada a cambio-dijo Po sacando su mano de la boca de Tigresa.

Como usted diga Guerrero Dragón, ya vamos con Víbora y mi hija-dijo Luang cargando la caja de vestidos.

Déjeme ayudarla-dijo Po ofreciendo llevar la caja.

Bueno, de nuevo gracias Guerrero Dragón-dijo Luang dándole la caja grande a Po.

Vaya que es grande ¿Qué abra dentro?-pregunto Po examinando la caja.

Son vestidos que reservo Víbora por un tiempo-dijo Luang limpiándose su delantal por el polvo de la caja.

Vaya que ha reservado muchos, esperen un segundo ella nunca usa vestidos ¿A quién se lo abra reservado?-pregunto Po poniéndose pensativo.

Emm no se puede ser alguna de sus amigas del valle-dijo Tigresa nerviosa ella no quería que Po supiera que esos vestidos son para ella.

Si seguro-dijo Po dejándose de poner pensativo.

Mientras tanto en el restaurante del Sr Ping, Víbora había llegado con el ramo de flores en perfectas condiciones.

¡Sr Ping les traje las flores!-grito Víbora que enseguida el Sr Ping sale disparado desde la cocina.

Bien, emm ¿Las podrás cuidar mientras que atiendo a los clientes?-pregunto el Sr Ping apresurado.

Pero… -dijo Víbora dudando.

Gracias-dijo el Sr Ping atendiendo a los clientes.

Uhh bueno ¿Y Ring?-pregunto Víbora para sí misma viendo por todos lados sin poder encontrarla.

¡¿Sr Ping, donde esta Ring?!-pregunto Víbora mirando al Sr Ping que estaba en la cocina atendiendo a un cliente.

¿Eh? Esta arriba en la habitación de Po, ve si quieres está jugando con los juguetes de Po-dijo el Sr Ping entregándole un plato de fideos al cliente.

Jeje bueno ahora voy-dijo Víbora reptando hacia la puerta.

¿Puedo entrar?-pregunto Víbora viendo al Sr Ping.

Si, si entra sin problemas-dijo el Sr Ping haciendo señas para que pase.

Está bien-dijo Víbora entrando a la cocina.

Víbora entro a la cocina, subió las escaleras al llegar arriba vio a su izquierda que estaba Ring jugando en el suelo con las figuras de acción de Po.

Aquí estas-dijo víbora acercándose a Ring.

Si, el Sl Ping me dejo jugal con los juguetes de su hijo el guelelo dlagon-dijo Ring jugando mirando a Víbora.

A qué bueno-dijo Víbora con una sonrisa.

¿Para quién son las flores?-pregunto Ring señalando el ramo de flores.

Ah el ramo es de Po el hijo del Sr Ping-dijo Víbora viendo por todos lados para dejar el ramo de flores.

¿El hijo del Sl Ping se llama Po?-pregunto Ring viendo a Víbora entre cerrando los ojos.

Así es-dijo Víbora dejando el ramo de flores en la cama de Po.

Mientras tanto con Po, Tigresa y la diseñadora estuvieron charlando durante toda la bodega hasta llegar hasta las escaleras.

Uhh otra vez las escaleras-dijo Po quejándose.

Po, ya deja de quejarte siempre quejándote como un niño de cinco años-dijo tigresa enojada cansada de escuchar a Po quejarse.

Bueno discúlpame por ser tan quejumbroso-dijo Po molesto parando y poniendo sus puños en su cintura.

Tigresa estaba un poco adelantada que Po así que se dio vuelta para mirar a Po con una mirada fría.

Es lo mejor que tienes-dijo Po burlándose y cruzándose de brazos.

Emm no quiero interrumpir su discusión de maestros pero yo mejor me adelanto-dijo Luang con una sonrisa nerviosa corriendo para salvar su vida.

No-dijo Tigresa fríamente tronándose sus dedos.

Uy que miedo-dijo Po burlándose más de Tigresa poniéndose más enojada.

Tigresa iba atacas a Po pero de repente le salen dos Tigresas miniaturas en sus hombros una mala que estaba a su derecha y la otra buena que estaba a su izquierda.

¡Tigresa no ataques a Po! O si no va a cancelar la cita-dijo Tigresa buena tratando de que Tigresa le haga caso.

Estupideces, además Tigresa tu no quieres tener esa cita y usar un ridículo vestido ¿No es así?-pregunto Tigresa mala usando su tridente para que Tigresa la mirara.

No le hagas caso Tigresa, tu si quieres tener esa cita además no vas usar un ridículo vestido vas usar una de las camisetas que te elegiste-dijo tigresa buena, haciendo que Tigresa la mirara.

Tu cállate no tienes que ver en esto y pienso que Tigresa merece algo mejor antes que un panda gordo, estúpido, infantil, que todo se lo toma como un chiste, torpe, que no se merece ser Guerrero Dragón, y conseguirse un tigre de bengala musculoso, atlético, experto en armas y kung fu, que se lo toma las cosas en seria ¿Quieres un tigre o el panda?-pregunto Tigresa mala contándolas en una por una.

Emm… - dijo Tigresa pero enseguida fue interrumpida por Tigresa buena.

Obvio que quiere a Po además el dejo de ser todas esas cosas, menos lo de gordo y lo de torpe pero el resto ya si es-dijo tigresa buena empezándose a enojar.

¿Ah no?-pregunto Tigresa mala frunciendo el ceño.

¡No!-grito Tigresa buena enojada.

¡Ya cállense las dos, ya me canse de escuchar sus discusiones hacia a Po!-grito Tigresa impacientada golpeando a las dos Tigresas.

No voy a golpear a Po y ya no me molesten de que tengo que hacer-dijo Tigresa tranquilizándose un poco.

Las dos Tigresas se esfumaron en el aire, Tigresa soplo profundamente cerro los ojos y los volvió abrir y ya no estaba en frente de Po, estaba en la enfermería del Palacio ya había anochecido miro a su alrededor y encontró a Po que estaba sentado mirando a Tigresa con preocupación.

Tigresa has despertado que alivio-dijo Po aliviado procurando de no hacer tanto ruido.

Po, ¿Qué me paso?-pregunto Tigresa confundida si todo lo ocurrido fue un sueño.

No sé qué te paso en realidad, cuando estábamos discutiendo la diseñadora se fue corriendo y pareciera que me ibas a atacar pero te desmayaste pero estuve atento y te agarre antes de que te cayeras, no respondías te sacudí a ver si reaccionabas pero nada me fije si aún respirabas y si todavía respirabas así que te cargue con cuidado para llevarte al Palacio lo más pronto posible-dijo Po contándole lo sucedido.

Entonces fue una alucinación-dijo Tigresa en susurros.

¿Qué Tigresa?-pregunto Po.

No nada, gracias por traerme Po-dijo Tigresa con una sonrisa.

De nada-dijo Po con una sonrisa.

De pronto Tigresa se acuerda de la cita se levanta de la cama de golpe.

¿Pasa algo Tigresa?-pregunto Po confundido por la reacción de Tigresa.

¡Nuestra cita!, nos olvidamos, dale vamos todavía hay tiempo-dijo Tigresa desesperada agarrando el brazo de Po.

Espera Tigresa, ¿Qué te pasa?, te despertaste muy extraña-dijo Po extrañado soltándose del agarre de Tigresa.

Si ya se, veras Po te voy a decir mi motivo porque… estuve tan extraña contigo últimamente-dijo Tigresa avergonzada bajando la cabeza.

¿Por qué?-pregunto Po intrigado.

Tigresa le había contado su sueño de lo sucedido con el padre de Po, del cementerio, la aparición de Po, de cómo empezó la masacre, de cómo los mato a los demás, de la tortura de Po y de su padre, de su reacciona miento, de las últimas palabras de Po antes de morir y las palabras después de suicidarse se lo había contado todo con detalles de cómo fue tal cosa llego el momento que Tigresa ya no aguanto más las lágrimas y empezó a llorar dándose la vuelta para que no lo viera Po llorar pero Po estaba en shock no sabía que decir solamente se acercó a Tigresa para abrazarla y para consolarla.

P-Po por… por f-favor vete-dijo Tigresa llorando alejándose de Po.

Po no aguanto más ver a llorar a Tigresa así que no lo pensó más, agarro a Tigresa del brazo lo atrajo hacia él y la beso sorprendiendo a Tigresa, pero ella enseguida se separó del beso.

Tigresa antes de que me pegues quiero decirte esto yo te amo Tigresa, te lo iba a decir en nuestra cita pero paso esto así que te lo quiero decir ahora, Tigresa desde el primer momento que te vi en persona siempre he querido estar contigo para hacerte reír, para ayudarte, para ayudarte cuando lo necesites, para apoyarte en los momentos más difíciles, lo más importante estar a lado tuyo Tigresa he querido hacer todo eso y mucho más y también quiero que por favor, te lo ruego que me correspondas mi sentimiento hacia ti Tigresa-dijo Po en un tono romántico mirándola a los ojos sin temor a que Tigresa le pegue.

Tigresa no sabía que hacer solamente lo miraba a Po de repente aparecen otra vez las dos tigresitas en sus hombros.

¡Que estas esperando anda recházalo, rómpele el corazón!-grito Tigresa mala exigiéndole a Tigresa.

No Tigresa no lo hagas, yo sé que amas a Po, hace caso a Víbora que te ha ayudado mucho, estas es tu oportunidad Tigresa anda correspóndele el sentimiento mutuo-dijo Tigresa buena de la forma más tierna posible.

¡Malditas les dije que no me vuelvan a molestarme ahora pagaran las consecuencias!-grito tigresa furiosa agarrando a las dos tigresas del cuerpo para apretarlas.

¡Noo! espera Tigresa nosotras no aparecemos cuando queremos tu nos llamas-dijeron las dos tigresas aterradas.

¿Qué? Eso no es cierto-dijo Tigresa mirando a las tigresas fríamente.

Si, si es cierto Tigresa tu corazón nos llama, cuando no sabes que hacer nosotras aparecemos para ayudarte que hacer, por eso somos la voz de la razón-dijeron las dos tigresas librándose del agarre para volver a los hombros de Tigresa.

¿Así? Pero porque ahora, porque no antes cuando era una niña para saber quiénes eran mis padres-dijo Tigresa decepcionada viendo a ambas tigresas.

Es que estábamos de vacaciones jejeje-dijeron las tigresas con una sonrisa sincera.

Ingratas egoístas-dijo Tigresa mirándolas con odio.

Tigresa no nos odies por eso, nos queremos disculpar por no estar contigo cuando más lo necesitabas, pero sinceramente tampoco te podíamos decir quienes eras tus padres y el porque te dejaron en el orfanato-dijo tigresa buena apenada con la cabeza baja.

¿Por qué, no?-pregunto Tigresa algo triste mirando a ambas tigresas.

Porque solamente sabemos de lo que tú sabes, si no sabes algo nosotras tampoco-dijo tigresa mala tocando la cabeza de Tigresa.

No te pongas triste Tigresa no sirve de nada estar triste, algún día vas a encontrar a tus padres-dijo Tigresa buena animando a Tigresa.

Si puede ser-dijo Tigresa mirando hacia adelante.

¿Cómo que puede ser? Lo vas a encontrar a tus padres-dijo Tigresa mala usando otra vez el tridente para que Tigresa la mirara.

Vuelves a usar tu maldito tridente hacia mí y te prometo que ya no serás tigresa mala-dijo Tigresa amenazante apartándose del tridente.

Bueno volviendo al tema, ¿Y Tigresa le vas a corresponder a Po o no?-pregunto Tigresa buena cruzándose de brazos.

Emm no se ¿Ustedes que dicen?-pregunto Tigresa indecisa mirando a las tigresas.

Lo siento Tigresa, pero nosotras no podemos decirte que sí o no, esa es tu elección no la nuestra, si quieres una después escucha a tu corazón-dijo Tigresa mala seria después de unos segundos se esfumaron las dos tigresas.

Piénsalo, ¿Quieres?, pero no cierres y abras tus ojos, ciérralos pero no lo abras, solamente abrirlos cuando ya tengas tu decisión-dijeron las dos tigresas aparecieron y desaparecieron cuando terminaron de hablar.

Paso un rato desde que las dos tigresas se esfumaron dejando a Tigresa pensativa, pasaba el tiempo y Tigresa todavía no tenía una decisión así que decidió meditar para pensar mejor cerro los ojos pasaron unos segundos que empezó a recordar su vida cuando Po llego al Palacio hasta el día de hoy todo lleno de buenos y malos recuerdos con Po la mayoría bueno pero la más que recordó fue de los abrazos que se dieron en Gongmen y luego se le vino a la cabeza, la parte del sueño que tubo donde Po le dice _"Te Amo" _y después la de que Po le dijo hace recién y ya había tomado su decisión abrió sus ojos despacio ya había amanecido y todos la estaban viendo los demás Furiosos, Po hasta incluso el Maestro Shifu la estaban mirando a ver si se despertaba.

Tigresa por favor despierta-dijo Po rogando.

Tranquilo Po ya desperté-dijo Tigresa con una leve sonrisa mirando a Po.

¡Tigresa!-gritaron todos acercándose a Tigresa para abrazarla menos el Maestro Shifu el solamente se apartó para que los demás la pudieran abrazar.

Nos alegramos que al fin despertaste-dijo Mono con una sonrisa dejando de abrazar a Tigresa.

Más por Po que estuvo toda la noche y mañana sin dormir para ver si despertabas-dijo Mantis señalando a Po que estaba cabeceando del sueño que tenía.

¿Es cierto eso Po?-pregunto Tigresa asombrada mirando a Po.

Si-dijo Po mirando a Tigresa con una amplia sonrisa

Bueno estudiantes dejemos a Tigresa que descanse-dijo Shifu calmado con los brazos en la espalda.

¿Emm maestro podría dejar a Po quedarse unos minutos?-pregunto Tigresa mirando a su maestro.

No le veo ningún problema-dijo Shifu asintiendo y empezándose a ir.

Gracias-dijo Tigresa haciendo una reverencia.

Bueno, vamos estudiantes a entrenar-dijo Shifu con firmeza abriendo las puertas.

Está bien luego nos vemos-dijo Mono despidiéndose de Tigresa.

Chau Tigresa, y Po suerte-dijo Mantis con una sonrisa pícara guiñándole a Po.

¡Mantis!-dijo Po sonrojado.

Jaja hasta pronto Tigresa-dijo Grulla despidiéndose.

Hasta pronto tortolitos y Tigresa creo ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer-dijo Víbora pícaramente guiñándoles a Po y a Tigresa, ella también recibió una queja de sus amigos.

Con Víbora que ya se había ido, los dos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos.

Po quiero decirte esto-dijo Tigresa con una sonrisa.

Tigresa no te esfuerces mucho para hablar, nunca te había visto desmayarte dos veces consecutivas-dijo Po preocupado.

No necesitare esforzarme para hacer esto-dijo Tigresa besando a Po sorprendiendo al panda que estaba con los ojos en par en par pero enseguida profundizo más el beso.

El beso duro segundos porque Tigresa quería decirle algo a Po.

Te amo Po-dijo Tigresa despegándose del beso.

Y yo a ti Tigresa-dijo Po mirando a los ojos de tigresa para seguir dándole besos cortos pero muchos.

Te tengo un regalo para ti-dijo Po en un tono divertido buscando debajo de la cama.

¿Un regalo?, ¿Para mí?-pregunto Tigresa confundida a ella nunca le habían regalado nada.

Así es, ya sé que no es de tu estilo pero me harías feliz si lo aceptaras-dijo Po con una sonrisa sacando el ramo de flores para mostrarle a Tigresa.

Wow Po-dijo tigresa asombrada por el ramo de flores.

Son bonitas ¿No? Iguales a ti de hermosas-dijo Po mirando las flores y luego a Tigresa.

No sé qué decir, digo es que yo no sé cómo cuidar plantas-dijo Tigresa sin quitar la mirada sobre las flores.

Ah descuida solamente ponlas en un florero y que le des agua todos los días no se marchitaran-dijo Po con una sonrisa.

Si es así de sencillo, entonces lo aceptare con gusto-dijo tigresa dejando el ramo de flores a un lado de la cama para luego poder besar a Po

_Fin del Flashback._

Y así fue como yo y Tigresa decidimos ser el uno para el otro y lo estuvimos oculto de todos por estos meses-dijo Po con una sonrisa agarrando a Tigresa de la cintura para estar a su lado.

Wow es la primer historia más cursi que me ha hecho llorar-dijo Mantis saliéndose las lágrimas.

¡Mantis!-grito Tigresa enojada acercándose a Mantis amenazante.

Perdona, perdona s-su historia no es cursi es más, es la mejor historia que he escuchado en mi vida-dijo Mantis aterrado alejándose poco a poco.

Y así transcurrió el día con muchas preguntas para los enamorados y muchas irritaciones de Tigresa pero el resto transcurrió normal para los demás.

**Ah la mierda que hice el capítulo un poquito… poquito largo pero quiero que me saquen estas dos dudas que tuve al finalizar el capítulo.**

**1ª-Soy yo o esto pareció más una historia que un capitulo ¿no?**

**2ª- no es por agrandarme y esas cosas pero creo que para mí, mi capitulo es el más largo que los demás capítulos de otros autores.**


End file.
